Fall
by Buttinlove
Summary: Santana, suite au divorce de ses parents, n'a pas d'autre choix que de déménager à Lima, et elle y fait une rencontre déconcertante: Rachel Berry, sa demi-soeur. Bien que Santana la déteste, elle ne peut nier l'attirance. On dit qu'entre amour et haine, il n'y a souvent qu'un fil, mais Santana serait-elle prête à se laisser tomber amoureuse?
1. Knocking On (Heaven's?) Hell's Door

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je tiens juste à vous dire que c'est ma première fanfic sur Glee, et que Pezberry était un couple que je tenais vraiment à exploiter. Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas encore une idée précise de comment sera l'histoire, la vérité étant que je me suis lancée tête la première. Comme vous le lirez plus bas, Santana est une intersexuelle, donc, si cela vous rend inconfortables, je vous conseille de ne pas lire. J'ai marqué M parce que je sais qu'il y aura des scènes de sexe, si pas de violence aussi. J'espère que ce début (exhaustif, je sais :-) vous plaise. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Lima, Ohio. Sans doute le coin le plus pommé des USA. S'il y a 5'000 habitants, c'est déjà un miracle. Et il a bien fallu que ce soit moi, Santana Lopez, qui aille y habiter. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. C'était soit venir dans ce coin pommé ou rester à NY avec ma mère et sa nouvelle copine, alias mon ex-meilleure amie. Le choix s'est fait tout seul je pense, même si je ne connais pas le copain de mon père et sa deuxième fille. La première, Franceline, je l'ai connue alors que j'étais encore à New York, et, si on enlève le fait qu'elle parle trop, elle était assez sympa. Fran, comme j'aimais l'appeler, m'a beaucoup parlé de sa sœur, Rachel. Selon elle, elle parle des tonnes (c'est-à-dire encore plus que Fran, qui est LA pipelette), est une tarée de Broadway et une diva dans toute sa nature.

Les choses vues de ce point de vue, je pense que j'aurais encore mieux fait de rester à NY, mais bon, j'espérais seulement que le beau-père soit cool, au moins. Au moment où je pensais à tout ce merdier, je venais de passer le panneau d'entrée de la "ville" de Lima, au volant de ma Mercedes AMG, juste derrière la Porsche 911 de mon père. Oui, ma famille était pétée de thune. Bien que mes parents soient des immigrés Mexicains, ils ont quand même bien réussi dans la vie. Mon père est un neurochirurgien de renommée mondiale et ma mère une très bonne recruteur pour la meilleure maison de disque des USA.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je vis mon père s'engager dans une allée et se garer. Je me garai juste derrière lui. Nous étions arrivés. Les déménageurs étaient déjà arrivés, et enlevaient déjà des meubles et des affaires du camion. En sortant de ma voiture, je regardai les alentours. Il y avaient des gens aux fenêtres, qui pointaient nos voitures du doigt. Certains osaient même aller s'asseoir sur le porche de leur maison pour observer notre arrivée et le déménagement. J'étais foutue… Moi qui aimais New York parce que, quoi que tu fasses, tout le monde se fout de toi, je devais, bien évidemment, venir habiter dans un coin pommé où tous tes voisins observent tes moindres faits et gestes.

Deux personnes se trouvaient à côté du camion de déménagement, qui donnaient aux déménageurs des indications: Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux blancs et lunettes, que je supposai être Leroy, et une fille de mon âge, petite, aux cheveux bruns et peau mate, avec un gros nez au milieu du visage, et qui, décidément, ne savait rien sur la mode. Ça devait être Rachel. Non, mais, quand même! Qui porte, de nos jours, des petites jupes aux motifs carrés, style début de carrière de Britney Spears, et des pulls en laine avec des dessins de petits moutons? En été en plus! Ai dios mio, que necessito ayuda! Que alguién le enseñe a ponerse ropa, que esto és escandaloso! (Oh mon Dieu, que j'ai besoin d'aide! Que quelqu'un lui apprenne à s'habiller, que c'est scandaleux!)

Dès qu'elle me vit, Rachel vint vers moi avec un sourire Mégawatt et en sautillant tout le chemin. On aurait dit que son sourire la faisait briller plus que le soleil, ou sinon, c'est qu'elle utilise un très bon dentifrice. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle pourra me dire où en acheter un autre pareil. Et non, je ne suis pas du tout, mais alors là vraiment pas du tout, sarcastique. Elle sautillait de partout, on aurait dit un chien que vient de retrouver son maître, c'était absolument insupportable, tellement que moi, qui ne suis pas du tout tactile, ai dû lui prendre les mains pour qu'elle arrête de bouger.

- Désolée de sauter de partout, c'est juste que je suis super excitée!- me dit-elle d'emblée.- Je suppose que tu es Santana. Je m'appelle Rachel, même si je suppose que tu le sais déjà. Ravie de te rencontrer.- elle me tendit la main.- Viens, il faut que je te montre la maison! Je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer. On y a déménagé il y a une semaine avec papa. Du coup, si on ajoute tout ce qu'on a encore à déballer avec tout ce que toi et Miguel ont amené, ça fait un désordre assez conséquent. Je suis désolée pour ça.- on venait de passer la porte d'entrée, et Rachel me tenait encore les deux mains. Je n'avais pas osé les enlever moi-même. Si d'un côté, le bavardage incessant de Fran m'avait dérangée, celui de Rachel me faisait sourire, va savoir pourquoi.- Tu sais, on a essayé de convaincre ton père de faire venir les déménageurs plus tôt, comme ça on aurait tout rangé pour quand vous arriviez, mais ils a préféré qu'ils viennent maintenant. On a vite compris que vous vouliez ranger vos choses vous-mêmes. On était un peu déçus, papa et moi, car on voulait être utiles, mais on comprend.

Lorsqu'elle se tut, il y avait un sourire triste sur ses lèvres. Par je ne sais quelle raison, je ne voulais pas que Rachel soit triste. Je lui serrai alors la main et dis:  
- Ne soit pas triste, petit elfe. Si tu veux, tu peux m'aider à ranger mes affaires. En plus, comme j'ai des tas de trucs, un peu d'aide pourrait vraiment être utile.- Pourquoi j'avais dit ça, bon sang? J'avais jamais été mielleuse moi... C'était à me taper la tête contre les murs. Le pire, c'est que je ne savais même pas comment est-ce que j'étais devenue comme ça, parce que sinon j'aurais déjà inversé la tendance. Rachel, lorsque je finis de parler, me regarda, bouche-bée. Je lui souris. Elle dû prendre le sourire pour un signe, car elle se mit à sautille à nouveau de partout, cette fois-ci en m'emportant avec elle.

-Ouais! C'est super, Santi! Merci beaucoup!- elle m'enlaça, me laissant complètement surprise. De un, parce qu'elle avait une énorme joie de vivre, et de deux parce qu'une bosse s'était formée dans mon entre-jambe dès qu'elle s'approcha de moi. Franchement, faut que j'apprenne les bonnes manières à petit S. Pas que je sois une intersexuelle perverse, contrairement à ce que beaucoup diront. En vrai, il faut dire que j'ai une grande attirance pour les blondes et pas les brunes, et c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive de me mettre dans un tel état avec une brune.

Je m'éloignai d'elle dès que je pus, c'est-à-dire quand Rachel ne sautilla plus, et ce fût alors que mon père arriva au salon accompagné de celui que je pensais être Leroy, et qui était vraiment lui. Il n'était pas bavard. Ça veut dire que ses deux filles tiennent ce trait de caractère de leur mère. Néanmoins, il était très sympathique et avait cette joie de vivre que je remarquai instants plus tôt chez Rachel. Les pommes pourries ne tombent jamais loin de l'arbre, comme on dit. Les présentations finies, Rachel alla parler avec mon père, et moi je me mis à ranger mes affaires. J'étais contente d'avoir ce délai avant de devoir être à nouveau en compagnie de Rachel, parce que franchement, sa présence était déconcertante. Mon corps avait une réaction envers elle que je ne comprenais pas. Je veux dire, si elle s'habillait un peu mieux, ce serait compréhensible, mais elle ne s'habille pas bien du tout, a un nez de la taille de celui d'un ogre, est bavarde et complètement diva, par ce que j'ai pu observer alors qu'elle donnait des ordres aux déménageurs. Bon d'accord, elle avait de superbes jambes, mais c'était tout ce que je lui concédais. En plus, j'allais devoir vivre avec elle TOUS LES JOURS! Impossible que je puisse supporter Gros Nez tous les jours... Du moins, c'étais ce que je pensais à l'époque...

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plût? Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça pourra toujours m'aider. Je sais que Santana semble toute mielleuse, mais vous verrez bientôt qu'elle montrera sa vrai nature et son côté bad-ass. A bientôt!**


	2. The Winner Takes It All

**Re-bonjour tout le monde. Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'étais en panne d'idées, et celle-ci est la meileure que j'ai eue. J'espère qu'il vous plaise en tout cas. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je n'eus pas un seul moment de repos de tout le putain de week-end. Je remarquai vraiment que Rachel était une diva au moment où je pris son dentifrice pour l'essayer. Ça c'était passé samedi soir. Comme j'avais remarqué comment ses dents étaient blanches, j'avais, bien évidemment, voulu essayer son dentifrice. J'étais alors allée le prendre dans sa salle de bain et le pris dans la mienne. J'allais quand même pas me brosser les dents dans sa salle de bain. Résultat: Rachel était allée dans sa salle de bains pour mettre son masque de nuit et remarqua que le dentifrice n'était pas là. Deux secondes après, elle rentre dans ma chambre en me criant que je devais demander autorisation pour prendre ses affaires, etc… En gros, je m'amusai de la scène, et je commençai à jouer avec son caractère, de sorte qu'elle me baffa et me donna un coup de poing dans les boules. J'eus des douleurs toute la nuit. Et pourtant, malgré la douleur et l'indignation, je trouvai qu'elle était vraiment sexy toute énervée. Et ça m'énerva outre mesure, de telle sorte que je passai tout mon dimanche à l'énerver, et à lui faire des coups salaces. À la fin de la journée, nous avions eût droit à une réunion de famille, pendant laquelle la seule chose que nous nous dîmes l'une à l'autre furent des insultes. Nos parents nous déclarèrent un cas désespéré et abandonnèrent l'affaire. Du moins, c'était ce qu'on croyait, jusqu'au lendemain matin, quand nous arrivâmes à la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Sur la table trônait un papier, que je pris des mains de Rachel avant qu'elle eut le temps de commencer à le lire. C'était de la part de nos deux pères respectifs.

" Chères filles,

Vous devez résoudre vos problèmes. On ne sait pas ce qu'il vous arrive, mais on ne pourra pas vivre avec deux gamines de 5 ans à la maison. Aujourd'hui nous rentrerons à la maison très tard, pas avant minuit. Comme vous pourrez aller le constater, vos porte-clés ne sont plus é l'entrée, nous les avons pris avec nous, ainsi que vos clés de voiture. Nous avons débranché la télé, l'internet et les portes de la maison sont fermées à clé. En gros, vous ne pourrez pas sortir de la maison. Nous voulons que vous résolvez vos problèmes, et, tant que telle chose ne sera pas faite, ce sera comme ça tous les jours. Alors, si nous étions vous, nous nous serions mis au travail dès maintenant. Nous ne faisons pas cela pour vous punir, mais pour qu'il y ait de la paix à la maison.

À ce soir et avec beaucoup d'amour,

Vos papas"

Je lus la lettre à voix haute. Putain, je vais être obligée à passer une journée enfermée dans la maison avec Berry Jr., et ça tant que je n'aie pas résolu mes problèmes avec elle. Ça craint. Oh putain, qu'est-ce que ça craint! Pour une fois, Rachel resta bouche-bée et ne dit rien. Elle se limita à aller vérifier si tout ce qu'ils avaient dit était vrai, et elle revint à la cuisine en disant que c'était putain de vrai que nous étions enfermées. Je respirai un gros coup, et me dis que ce serait peut-être possible de bien m'entendre avec elle, si je faisais beaucoup d'efforts, bien évidemment. Seulement, je n'avais pas envie de faire le moindre effort. Après tout, je m'amusais comme une folle à l'énerver, mais bon…

- Il paraît qu'on n'a pas le choix.- dit Rachel, après un bon moment.- Même si je ne vois pas comment est-ce qu'on pourra faire paix.

- Alors comme ça, t'es partante? Après tout, on a toute la journée devant nous… Dis-moi pas que t'es prête à abandonner maintenant…

- Non, bien sûr que je ne vais pas abandonner. Je ne faisais qu'une constatation. Ça ne veut dire que je ne puisse pas prendre ma vengeance aujourd'hui.

Faut croire qu'elle décida de prendre sa revanche très tôt le matin. Elle brûla mes pancakes. Et je réagis au quart de tour, comme c'était d'espérer. Personne ne joue avec mon petit-déjeuner, mierda! On commença alors une course poursuite dans toute la maison, mais elle réussit me doubler sans que je m'en rendis compte et me tendit un piège. Elle s'était cachée derrière une boîte, et quand je passai dans le couloir, elle me baissa les shorts, et avec eux vinrent mes boxers. Elle commença alors à se marrer, et moi, bien évidemment, lui gueulai dessus en espagnol:

- Su gran hija de puta. Tu vas a veer lo que està para venir! (Grosse fille de pute! Tu verras ce qui viendra!)

- Ya lo estoy a veer, si señora. Ustéd ten una bela polla aí. (Je le vois déjà, ah ça oui madame. Vous avez une belle bite là.)- Je savais pas qu'elle savait parler espagnol, bordel de merde, mais, quand elle finit de parler, je regardai en bas, et remarquai que, en plus de n'avoir pas remonté mes boxer, ma queue était en pleine érection. Double humiliation.

Je dois le concéder, elle avait un don. Je l'avais sous-estimée. Maintenant, elle connaissait mon secret. Elle avait gagné. Je commençai à me rhabiller, sous le regard malin de Rachel, et lui tendis la main ensuite. Elle me regarda, suspicieusement, avant de dire:

- Tu te rends? Ça ne te ressemble pas, Santana Lopez!

- Oui, je me rends. T'es plus forte, je le concède. On peut faire la paix maintenant?

- Seulement si tu me laisses te sucer la queue.- me dit-elle, avec un sourire malin.

Je pense que si mes os n'étaient pas bien attachés, ma mâchoire inférieure serait tombée par terre. Alors, elle commença à se marrer et déclara:

- Tu devrais voir ta tête! C'est incroyable! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te sucer? Je rigolais, tu sais.

Ouf… Si elle était sérieuse, je serais dans la merde, parce que, sérieux, rien que imaginer j'étais prête à avoir un orgasme. Elle prit alors ma main et la serra en me disant qu'on avait fait la paix. Je lui demandai ce qu'on allait faire alors, puisque maintenant on avait rien pour s'amuser.

- Bah si, on a quelque chose pour s'amuser!

- Quoi donc?

- Moi j'ai un vagin, toi une queue. Tu penses pas que ça va bien ensemble?- cette fois-ci, je ne tombais pas dans la blague de mademoiselle Rachel Vierge. D'ailleurs, je rentrai dans le jeu.

- C'est vrai, t'as raison. Allons-y.- Je commençai à enlever mon T-Shirt. Elle venait de se prendre à son propre piège…

Dès que j'eus enlevé mon T-Shirt, elle s'approcha de moi et me dit à l'oreille, d'une voix séductrice:

- T'imagines même pas ce que je vais te faire. Tu me plieras pour arrêter.- elle commença m'embrasser sur le cou. Alors, comme ça, elle aussi rentrait dans le jeu… Intéressant.

Je mis mes mains autour de ses hanches, et la poussai contre moi, de sorte que son ventre touche ma bosse, vu qu'elle était plus petite que moi. Elle me fit un suçon, et, juste quand j'allais avancer les choses pour voir jusqu'où elle allait, elle se recula et s'éloigna en m'accusant d'être innocente. J'habillai mon T-Shirt à la vitesse de la lumière et me mis à sa poursuite.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ce suçon maintenant, hein?

- Garde-le en souvenir. Mais n'oublie pas, maintenant tu m'appartiens, miss Lopez.-

- Ça me se passera pas comme ça, Rachel! J'aurai ma revanche!

- Je t'attends bébé.- me rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix maline. Merde, elle avait définitivment gagné. Elle savait jouer... Au moins comme ça, ma revanche serait d'autant plus douce. Elle avait su m'atteindre. C'était à mon tour de trouver sa faiblesse.

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes? Sachez que votre opinion compte, et que, sans elle, je ne pourrai jamais m'améliorer. À bientôt!**


	3. Breaking The Habit

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Avant que vous ne lisiez, je tenais juste à vous dire que tous les titres des chapitres viennent de chansons que j'aime et que trouve qui illustrent bien le chapitre. Celui-là s'intitule Breaking The Habit, parce que Santana va essayer de casser l'habitude que Quinn a d'humilier Rachel. Reste à voir si elle va réussir dans les prochains chapitres. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

J'étais désespérée. Je n'en pouvais plus, putain! Qu'est-ce qu'elle me faisait chier Rachel… On dirait que tout ce que je lui avais fait pendant deux jours, elle me le rendait deux fois pire et deux fois plus longtemps! J'ai passé toute la putain de semaine à entendre ses commentaires salaces et à la voir se jouer de moi. Je veux dire, elle a dû me chauffer au moins dix fois pendant la semaine pour à chaque fois me laisser en blanc. Et moi, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé son point faible! On était vendredi, et Rachel m'a très gentiment proposé de me faire le tour de ce trou à rats de Lima. Personnellement, je trouvais que ça sentait l'anguille, mais j'ai quand même décidé d'y aller. Je me suis dite que j'aurais peut-être la chance de mieux la connaître et de savoir ce qu'elle aimait faire, de sorte que j'aie de quoi me jouer d'elle à mon tour. On commença par aller au centre de la ville, qui se résumait à une petite place, où les jeunes se promenaient sans faire grand bruit. Pendant qu'elle me montrait les "monuments" qu'il y avait autour, quelqu'un l'appela. Rachel fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, mais moi, je me retournai, et je vis une des plus belles personnes que j'eux jamais l'occasion de rencontrer. Elle était blonde, et avait de magnifiques yeux couleur olive. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que moi, mais était certainement plus grande que Rachel de dix centimètres, ce qui n'était pas du tout difficile, vu le nain qu'elle était. Quand Rachel remarqua que je regardais la fille qui l'avait appelée, elle me tira par le poignet, mais cette fille m'avait déjà remarquée. Je me demandai alors pourquoi est-ce que Rachel ne voulait pas parler à la fille. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, parce que la fille l'appela à nouveau, de la manière suivante:

- Eh, Man Hands, un peu de respect quand on te parle!- On l'appelait mains d'homme, ce qui n'était pas faux. Personnellement, moi je préférais l'appeler Gros Nez. Ça sautait plus aux yeux.

Rachel se retourna, et je pus alors lire les émotions qui passaient par ses yeux. Elle était toujours très transparente. Ses yeux montraient de la peur, une peur bleue même, je dirais. La fille blonde la regarda avec du dédain. Je remarquai alors qu'elle l'avait dans ses mains. Devant elle, Rachel devenait un pantin, et je n'aurais pas pu dire qu'il y avait encore une heure elle était en train de se jouer de moi. Rachel avait perdu toute contenance. Elle semblait perdue, comme si elle venait de partir vers la lune. Cette fille, quoi qu'elle s'appelle, était son point faible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Quinn?- demanda Rachel, après une minute de silence.

- Je me demandais juste où est-ce que t'as réussi à te trouver une amie. Toi, de toutes les personnes que je connais, devrais bien être celle à n'avoir aucune amie. Avec ton gros nez en plein milieu du pif et tes attitudes de star échouée, tu dois l'avoir payée, cette fille, pour qu'elle traîne en plein milieu de la ville.

Rachel ne disait rien. Elle ne montrait même plus son attitude de diva inatteignable, peu importe la critique. Elle était vulnérable, et se laissait faire par cette grosse poufiasse. Moi, par contre n'allais pas la laisser comme ça. Bien qu'elle soit casse-pieds et m'énerve, elle pouvait être drôle, et je savais que quand on s'embêtait, c'était pour s'amuser. De plus, bien qu'on n'ait aucun lien de sang, elle était quand même ma belle-sœur. Alors non, cette grosse pute n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

- Eh grosse poufiasse! Parle pas à ma demi-sœur comme ça, où je remets ton petit nez refait comme il était avant que tu passes à la table, tu m'entends?- Rachel me regarda alors comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre. Oui Rachel, je te fais chier, mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais te laisser te faire maltraiter par des salopes…

La fille, Quinn, daigna alors me regarder de haut en bas. Elle me jaugeai. Je la laissai faire. De toute façon, je l'avais déjà cernée moi. Elle était une de ces filles qui ont subi opération après opération pour avoir un visage décent à leur entrée au lycée. En gros, tout ça pour devenir populaire, sans doute même cheerleader et la copine du gros con de quarter-back. Je savais à l'avance quel était son point faible, et je n'allais pas y aller doucement avec elle.

- Et toi, Latina de merde, tu te prends pour qui? Ici, c'est moi qui commande. On n'est plus à Mexico ici. Je te casse la gueule, quand tu veux et où tu veux.

- Haha, laisse-moi rire. Je suis peut-être mexicaine, mais j'ai grandi au Bronx, alors si j'étais toi je me la fermerais parce que, sérieux, si je te cognais, tout le silicone que tu t'es mise dans tes seins risquerait de sortir. Tu penses peut-être que tu t'en prends à une de ces gamines désolées, mais tu parles à Santana Lopez, et quand mon Snixx sort, il frappe fort.- J'avançai d'un pas, et la regardai de haut. De toute façon, j'avais pas le choix, j'étais plus grande qu'elle.

- Oh, comme tu me fais peur. T'as une peureuse pour sœur de toute façon. Et si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de me montrer avec la loseuse du lycée, mais ça, c'est juste un conseil.

- Les choses vont changer, Quinnie. Avant décembre, t'auras perdue ton trône, et tu verras qui commandera dans ton lycée de coin pommé: Moi!

- N'y pense même pas…

- Sinon quoi, tu vas pleurer à papa? T'es qu'une fille à papa, comme toutes les autres. Tu fais pas de mal à une mouche.

Je me retournai vers Rachel, pour lui dire qu'il était moment d'y aller. Je savais que si je ne partais pas sur le champ, que j'aurais cette pauvre salope avant qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais Rachel avait peur, et ne bougeai d'un centimètre. Elle regardait par terre, comme que perdue. Elle s'était déconnectée du monde, pour éviter de vivre tout ce qu'elle devait vivre tous les jours au lycée, les insultes et les mauvais coups. Pendant mon observation, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je me retournai rapidement, et vis cette pute de Quinn s'avancer vers moi, prête à cogner, et, juste avant que le coup ne m'atteigne, j'esquivai et lui pris le bras, le tordant derrière son dos. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, et essaya de s'échapper mon emprise, mais ça lui faisait encore plus mal, alors elle finit par renoncer. Quand je sus que c'était sûr de la relâcher, je le poussai loin de moi avec toute ma force, et elle manqua par peu de s'écraser son nez refait par terre. C'était dommage, ça m'aurait fait plus de plaisir de voir son nez de merde complètement écrasé.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais à t'approcher de moi ou de ma sœur, ou sinon t'auras affaire à moi, pauvre salope. Ce que je viens de te faire n'est rien comparé à ce que je pourrais te faire, alors fais gaffe à toi.

Prise de peur, elle se mit à courir pour sortir de la place, alors que la plupart des jeunes qui y étaient me regardaient, ébahis. Rachel, quant à elle, semblait inquiète. Je la pris par le bras pour qu'on continue notre chemin.

Quand on n'était plus sur la place, Rachel se mit à me crier dessus:

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, Santana? Tu as une petite idée de ce qu'elle pourra te faire? Elle va rendre ta vie un enfer. Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort! Dès le premier jour de cours tu te feras tabasser, Santana! On n'est pas à New York ici! Ici, tout le monde est cruel et te fera du mal. Tu seras maltraitée, Santana. Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

- Parce que je n'allais pas la laisser t'en sortir comme ça. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies, toi? Je viens de faire en sorte qu'on ne se foute plus de ta gueule, et c'est que ça que t'as à me dire? T'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, je suis grande, et je sais me défendre, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, merde!

Rachel m'avait énervée, grave. Je ne voulais plus en entendre un mot. Bordel de merde! Mais pour qui elle se prend? Alors que je viens de prendre sa défense elle se met à me gueuler dessus. Non, mais elle se fout de qui celle-là? Je commençai à partir loin d'elle. Je ne supportais pas les gens ingrats dans son genre. Si ce n'était pas moi, elle serait encore là, tête baissée, en train de se faire rabaisser!

J'étais déjà loin de Rachel quand j'entendis des pas de course derrière moi. C'était Rachel, qui m'appelait. Je continuai à marcher. Je n'étais pas d'humeur pour ses conneries. J'avais juste envie de rentrer, prendre ma voiture et disparaître pendant un jour. Alors que je croyais que Rachel avait lâché l'affaire, je sentis une main me serrer le bras, et, soudain, tout mon dos était contre la chaleur du petit corps de Rachel. Elle m'enlaçai, alors qu'elle avait la respiration et le souffle court.

- Je suis désolée Santana. Je ne voulais pas blesser tes sentiments. Et je te remercie pour ce que t'as fait pour moi. C'est juste que j'étais inquiète pour toi. J'avais peur, et j'ai encore peur d'ailleurs, que quelque chose ne t'arrive parce que t'as pris ma défense. Merci, Santana. Tu as été très courageuse.

Au début, je fus choquée par cette démonstration d'affection, mais pendant que Rachel parlait, je me relaxai et finis par m'accommoder dans ses bras, malgré la grosse érection que j'avais. Lorsque Rachel finit de parler, je me retournai et la pris dans mes bras à mon tour, la soulevant un peu.

- Et moi, je suis désolée d'avoir agi comme une pauvre comme. C'est vrai quoi, j'ai agi comme une égoïste. Au lieu d'essayer de comprendre que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, je n'ai pensé qu'à mon égo de débile. Je suis désolée Rachel.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui dois m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre à te gueuler dessus comme je l'ai fait. Bon, maintenant, nous avons un petit problème.

- Lequel donc? Ne me dis pas que ça concerne Quinn Au Nez Refait, parce que ça se règle vite fait.

- Non, c'est pas ça, idiote.- répliqua-t-elle en me frappant le bras.- Le problème, c'est petit S, qui se manifeste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? C'est pas de ma faute s'ils aime ton beau nez.

Rachel rougit, et je me mis à rigoler. Je venais de gagner la partie.

* * *

**Et voilà... J'espère que ce chapitre vous ait plût. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, vous commentaire m'ont fait beaucoup de plaisir. Oui, en effet, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'histoires dans le genre, surtout en français. En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir des personnes qui apprécient ma petite histoire, alors qu'elle n'est qu'à ces débuts! :-) A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre!**


	4. Loser Like Me

**Re-bonjour tout le monde! Voici un autre chapitre, qui montre la vraie face de Rachel. En effet, elle nous avait bien caché son jeu, mais vous verrez que tout va s'améliorer grâce à Santana. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaise. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Pour une fois, le week-end se passa sans soucis. Nos parents semblaient très contents de nous deux. D'ailleurs, je pense que nous deux aussi, nous étions contentes. Nous avions réussi à établir une sorte d'amitié entre nous, et nous étions devenues en quelque sorte complices. Lorsque nous étions rentrées à la maison. Vendredi, je lui ai dit de venir avec moi faire une ballade en voiture. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin de sortir de la ville, et de prendre un peu de bon temps pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsque nous étions arrivées au lac Bresler, pas très loin de la ville, je garai la voiture, et nous allâmes nous asseoir près de la rive. Pour plus que j'en sois gênée, je passai un bras autour de son épaule et la tirai vers moi. Elle nicha aussitôt sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'affection. Elle me semblait encore tellement distante…

Nous appréciâmes le silence et la nature auprès de nous. Soudainement, j'entendis sa voix:

- Tu sais, ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui n'est qu'un échantillon de ce qu'il m'arrive tous les jours. Tous les jours on me traite des pires insultes et on me balance des granitas sur le visage. Ça finit par couler le long de mes habits et rend mes cheveux tous collants. Je suis la loseuse du lycée, et peut-être même de la ville. Au début, je pensais qu'ils faisaient ça seulement parce qu'ils étaient jaloux de mes notes et de mon talent, mais avec le temps j'ai fini par savoir qu'ils faisaient ça parce qu'ils voulaient me mettre à la place qu'ils croyaient la mienne: celle de la fille moche, qui ne vaut rien, qui a 17 ans et est toujours vierge, en gros, celle de la loseuse de service. À la fin, j'ai fini par croire à tout ce qu'ils me disaient, et aller à l'école était devenu pour moi le pire des enfers. Mes parents n'ont jamais su tout ça. Ils pensaient que j'étais triste à cause d'un garçon quelconque. Encore si c'était ça… Mais moi, j'aime même pas les mecs, et la fille que t'as vue, Quinn, elle a réussi à trouver mon journal dans mon sac et l'a découvert. Alors, je suis passée de loseuse de service à la gouine loseuse de service, et mon traitement était devenu deux fois pire. Des fois, j'ai pensé à me suicider, tu sais, mais je me suis dite qu'il fallait que j'attende que tout cela passe, que le lycée finisse pour que je puisse enfin partir à New York et vivre mon rêve de devenir la prochaine Barbra Streisand. Au début du lycée, quand tout cela m'arrivait, j'ai pensé qu'un jour quelqu'un arriverait et ferait arrêter tout cela, mais avec le temps, même plus à ça je ne croyais. Je n'avais plus du tout d'espoir. Et je suis contente que tu m'aies défendue aujourd'hui, j'en suis tellement contente! Je te remercie du fond du cœur Santana. Sans toi, je serais déjà en train de pleurer dans ma chambre parce qu'encore une fois j'aurais été brisée.

J'entendis tout son discours, et je n'en ratai pas un mot. À travers ses paroles j'arrivais à sentir tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé comme si cela m'était arrivé à moi, et, franchement, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de supporter tout ce qu'elle a supporté pendant tout ce temps sans m'être suicidée. Je savais que j'étais forte, mais pas à ce point-là. Rachel ne le savait peut-être pas, mais elle avait été plus forte que je ne l'avais jamais été pendant toute ma vie, et elle méritait toute ma reconnaissance. Elle était admirable, vraiment.

- Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider, Rachel, mais tu sais, tu as été plus courageuse pendant ces trois années que je n'ai jamais été pendant toute ma vie. Je pense que si j'avais été à ta place, je n'aurais pas été capable de supporter tout ce que t'as supporté. Je sais que tu ne le réalises pas Rachel, mais t'es très forte. T'as juste à découvrir la force que t'as en toi. Je t'admire, parce que tu as été forte pendant tout ce temps sans jamais avoir renoncé à tes rêves. Je suis sûre que quand tu arriveras à Broadway, tous tes rêves se tourneront réalité, et tous ces pauvres gens resteront à tout jamais des loseurs de Lima. Ils ne seront jamais rien, et toi tu seras reconnue par ton talent et toute la force que t'as eue pendant toutes ces années.

- Merci Santana. Tout ce que tu viens de me dire est très gentil, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tout n'est pas si rose.

Je la regardai. Il y avait dans ses yeux du désespoir. Elle ne croyait plus en rien. Ces pauvres fils de pute l'avaient brisée, complètement. Tout ce qu'elle semblait être n'était qu'un masque pour ne pas montrer sa détresse. Elle n'était pas cette fille entreprenante qu'elle m'avait semblé être. C'était peut-être celle qu'elle avait été, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'elle était maintenant. Maintenant elle ne semblait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. J'avais mal au cœur de la voir comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas laisser que ma petite diva devienne un pantin de grosses salopes, non, il fallait que je change ça. Je savais combien la chanson comptait pour elle, alors je ne levai, et avançai avant de me tourner vers et de commencer à chanter une chanson que j'avais apprise quand j'étais petite:

"Hey you may think that I'm a zero

But, hey, everyone you wanna be

Probably started off like me

**(Tu peux penser que je suis une nulle**

**Mais hey, tous ceux que tu veux être  
Ont sans doute commencé comme moi)**

You may say that I'm a freakshow, I don't care

But hey, give it just a litte time

I bet you're gonna change your mind

**(Tu peux dire que je suis un monstre, je m'en fous**

**Mais hey, donne-moi juste un peu de temps**

**Je suis sure que tu vas changer d'avis)**

All of the dirt you've been throwing away

It ain't so hard to take, that's right

'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name

And I'll just look away, that's right

**(Toute la terre que tu m'as jetée**

**C'est pas si dur à prendre, c'est vrai**

**Parce que je sais qu'un jour tu crieras mon nom**

**Et je regarderai simplement à côté c'est vrai)**

So go ahead and hate on me and runyour mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby I don't care

Keep it up, I'm tuning up to fade you out

You wanna be, you wanna be, a loser like me

**(Donc vas-y et haïs moi et critique-moi**

**Pour que tout le monde entende**

**Frappe-moi avec le pire que t'as et mets-moi à terre**

**Bébé je m'en fous**

**Continue, je lève la voix pour ne plus t'entendre**

**Tu veux être, tu veux être, un loser comme moi)**

Push me up against the locker

And hey, all I do is shake it off

I'll get you back when I'm your boss

**(Pousse-moi donc contre un casier**

**Et hey, tout ce que je fais est me remuer**

**Je me vengerai quand je serai ton patron)**

I'm not thinking about you haters

'Cause hey, I can be a superstar

I'll see you when you wash my car

**(Je ne pense pas sur vous, haineux**

**Parce que, hey, je peux être une superstar**

**Je te verrai quand tu laves ma voiture)**

All of the dirt you've been throwing away

It ain't so hard to take, that's right

'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name

And I'll just look away, that's right

**(Toute la terre que tu m'as jetée**

**C'est pas si dur à prendre, c'est vrai**

**Parce que je sais qu'un jour tu crieras mon nom**

**Et je regarderai simplement à côté c'est vrai)**

So go ahead and hate on me and runyour mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby I don't care

Keep it up, I'm tuning up to fade you out

You wanna be, you wanna be, a loser like me

**(Donc vas-y et haïs moi et critique-moi**

**Pour que tout le monde entende**

**Frappe-moi avec le pire que t'as et mets-moi à terre**

**Bébé je m'en fous**

**Continue, je lève la voix pour ne plus t'entendre**

**Tu veux être, tu veux être, un loser comme moi)"**

Pendant que je chantais, je vis le visage de Rachel s'allumer, et un petit sourire se dessiner sur son joli visage. Je crois qu'elle avait compris le message. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se laisser abattre par ces pauvres cons. De toute façon, elle valait mieux qu'eux tous réunis.

- Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ces pauvres cons. Ignore-les, et montre-leur qui est la boss.- lui dis-je quand j'eus fini de chanter, en allant me rasseoir à ses côtés.

Elle m'enlaça et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle me remercia et me demanda où est-ce que j'avais appris cette chanson. Je lui expliquai que quand j'étais petite j'étais sensible à ce que les autres me disaient. Bien évidemment, Rachel ne me laissa pas terminer mon histoire pour me demander:

- T'es sérieuse?!

- Oui, mais si tu me laissais terminer ce serait un peu mieux.- répliquai-je.

- Oui, désolée.

- Je disais donc que quand j'étais petite, j'étais vulnérable à ce que les autres disaient sur moi, et je me faisais souvent insulter à cause du fait que j'étais mexicaine et que j'avais une bite. Un jour, quand j'avais neuf ans, en regardant la télé, j'ai vu le clip de cette chanson passer, et je l'ai adorée, parce qu'elle représentait tout ce que je ressentais à l'intérieur, cette révolte que j'avais et cette douleur qui me faisait taire. Alors je suis allée la chercher sur internet et je l'ai écoutée en boucle pendant presque un moi. Ça a été grâce à cette chanson que j'ai compris qu'il ne servait à rien que je me laisse faire, et qu'il fallait que je montre que j'étais fière de qui j'étais, peu importe ce qu'il arrive. À partir de ce moment-là j'ai commencé à me battre avec toute personne qui osait m'insulter, mais tout le monde a vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre en travers de mon chemin, alors j'ai réussi à me calmer… Et à devenir qui je suis. Celle qui n'a peur de personne et arrive à s'assumer.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Parfois, les chansons ont un pouvoir incroyable, et celle que tu viens de me chanter a un pouvoir énorme, surtout pour moi. Est-ce que c'était dur pour toi de t'affirmer?

- Oui, et ça l'est encore. Mais je sais que si je ne m'affirme pas, ce sera encore pire.

- Est-ce que tu veux m'aider à m'affirmer?

- N'en ait pas le moindre doute. Je ne vais pas laisser mon petit elfe se faire marcher dessus.- elle me sourit, et je pris ses mains dans les miennes pour leur donner un petit bisou.

- Tu sais, tu es ma première vraie amie.- me dit-elle, les joues rouges de gêne. Je rigolai et elle me regarda, fâchée.

- Je suis contente de pouvoir, pour une fois, sortir du lot d'une bonne manière.

Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas parce qu'on était devenues amies qu'on ne se taquinait plus, mais maintenant, au moins, j'étais sûre que c'était pour jouer, et non pas pour cacher ses vraies émotions. Même si Rachel restait une allumeuse, cela ne me dérangeait plus. Je savais qu'on était amies, et que c'était un jeu pour elle. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas m'énerver, alors je m'amusais moi-même de petit S.

* * *

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plût? Je compte sur vos reviews les amis! :-) Merci à tous ceux qui suivent la fic et qui l'ont marquée comme préférée ça me donne beaucoup de plaisir. Et, si jamais vous voyez quelque chose qui ne va pas dans la fic ou que vous n'aimez pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, que je tâcherai de régler le souci. A bientôt pour un autre chapitre de Fall (imaginez ceci dit par la voix-off d'une série TV :-)**

**P.S: Si jamais vous vous demandez pourquoi est-ce que Santana est devenue toute amie avec Rachel alors que dans le résumé je dis que Santana la déteste, c'est parce qu'il va arriver quelque chose qui va faire en sorte qu'elles ne soient plus copine-copine. Je vous laisse un indice: Santana découvre une chose qui commence par s et finit par s (mot au pluriel) et qui a 10 lettres. :-)**


	5. Please Don't Leave Me

**Re-re-bonjour! Eh oui, ce soir j'ai la pêche! C'est pourquoi je vous donne le troisième chapitre de la soirée. Il y a un peu de violence et un petit bousculement dans l'amitié Pezberry, mais rien qui ne la détruise, ou l'élève, pour l'instant... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La rentrée arriva bien vite, et je savais que j'allais devoir affronter les cons de l'équipe de football et des cheerleaders dès le premier jour. Rachel semblait prête. J'espérais juste qu'elle réussisse à garder une contenance devant ces salopards. Pour le reste, je serais là pour l'épauler. La journée commença avec un accueil donné par le principal Figgins, qui était un véritable con. Il était un immigré indien qui n'avait rien dans le crâne sauf son budget et qui ne se souciait même pas des problèmes d'humiliation qu'il y avait dans l'école. En gros, son discours pouvait se résumer en cela: Bienvenus à la jungle et essayez de ne pas me faire trop gaspiller d'argent, sales gamins! Charmant… Bizarrement, la chère Quinnie Au Nez Refait s'est faite très silencieuse. Je me demandais si elle avait peur de moi ou si elle préparait un gros coup. Je n'eus pas trop à attendre, car, dans l'après-midi, pendant la petite pause au milieu de deux cours que je ne partageais pas avec Rachel, elle fit en sorte que tous les footballeurs plus toutes les cheerleaders balancent des granitas à la myrtille sur la tête de Rachel. Je le sus bien vite car Jacob, alias le reporter de service, se dépêcha de prendre la scène en vidéo et de l'uploader sur son site. Dès que mon cours suivant se termina, j'allai chercher Rachel et l'aidai à nettoyer le liquide bleu encore collé à ses cheveux. Elle pleurait et me disait que jamais elle ne réussirait à s'affirmer et à faire arrêter ces humiliations. Je lui répondis que j'allais me charger de cette affaire et que bientôt elle n'aurait plus à entendre parler de Quinn Refaite, parole que je maintins en allant la voir dès que j'eus fini d'aider Rachel. Quinnie Table d'Opérations était avec sa claque sur le préau et je m'approchai d'elle avec mon regard "Dégage où je t'attaque à la façon du Bronx, connard". Ses copines, en me voyant, prirent aussitôt peur et s'éloignèrent le plus vite qu'elles pouvaient. Tête aux Bistouris, par contre, se mit devant moi avec sa tête "je suis la reine de ce plouq", ce qui ne m'impressionna nullement.

- Tu te prends pour qui, hein? Attaquer quelqu'un à 20 contre 1 est un coup bien bas. Je te croyais mieux que ça, Nip Tuck.- lui gueulai-je.

- Oh, mais qui voilà… Le bulldog de Berry. Qu'est-ce que t'aboies? Je ne comprends rien?

Oh mais dis donc, la patiente de Mark Sloan joue celle qui ne sait rien… Eh bien, je vais lui montrer ce qu'elle ne sait pas. Je lui décrochai une puissante droite sur la mâchoire, qui fit un bruit de craquèlement dès que je la touchai, en pleine puissance.

- Est-ce que tu comprends mieux, Barbie aux faux nichons? Ou il faut que je te montre encore comment ça se passe? Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu vas être détrônée, et plus vite que tu ne le pense, Reine du Silicone.- je vis son regard se charger de haine. Je venais de toucher son point faible… Personne ne savait qu'elle était passée sous le bistouri… Hum, intéressant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la femme de ménage? Ça t'a pas plû que je touche à ta petite copine? Oh, mais attend, il paraît qu'elle est ta demi-sœur… C'est pas un inceste, ça?

Je lui donnai un bon kick, qui la fit tomber par terre. Malheureusement il n'était pas assez fort pour elle, qui se releva aussitôt et chargea. Commença alors une bonne lutte de poings, pendant laquelle je lui disais ses quatre vérités:

- De un, je ne sors pas avec Rachel, alors je ne sais pas ce que tu insinues. De deux, ce ne serait pas un inceste, on n'a pas du tout le même sang. De trois, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis tout le monde en train de jeter des granitas sur Rachel. Et de quatre, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, sinon tout le monde pourrait savoir que QUINN A SUBI DE NOMBREUSES OPÉRATIONS PLASTIQUES! Oups, c'est sorti beaucoup plus fort que je n'avais voulu le dire… Il paraît que Quinnie s'appelle Lucy Quinn Fabray et était la souffre-douleur du collège qu'elle fréquentait! Oups, ça aussi, ça n'est échappé… Comment je sais ça? Eh bien, ma chère, Internet existe pour une raison: Humilier les cheerleaders!- Je lui décrochai alors une droite qui l'envoya sur le tapis, et non, pas le tapis rouge, hahaha… Elle était complètement K.O. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Rachel s'avancer au milieu de la foule vers moi. Zut, j'aurai des problèmes avec elle plus tard… Je ne l'avais pas avertie que j'allais voir Nip Tuck…

Dès que j'entendis Rachel crier mon nom, j'entendis la voix d'une femme demander ce qu'il se passait et vis les élèves se disperser à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je pus alors constater que la voix haut perchée que j'avais entendue appartenait à une femme en training Adidas, Coach Sylvester, l'entraîneuse des Cheerleaders. Elle me semblait sérieuse, surtout quand ça concernait ses petites protégées. Je crois que j'ai du souci à me faire, mais maintenant c'est déjà trop tard, je pense…

Elle alla directement au chevet de Table d'Opérations et demanda à deux cheerleaders de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il était très probable qu'elle soit inconsciente. Après tout, je ne suis pas allée de main morte. Dès qu'elle eut vérifé l'état de Quinnie, Coach se tourna vers moi et me regarda de haut en bas.

- Comment tu t'appelles, Latina?

- Santana Lopez madame.

- Ah oui, t'es la nouvelle. Tu sais que tu t'apprêtes à te faire expulser, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, mais je m'en fous. Votre capitaine cherche des ennuis à tout le monde, alors fallait bien que quelqu'un lui montre qu'elle n'était pas la Reine Du Monde.

- Suis-moi.- je la suivis jusqu'à son bureau. Il était plein de trophées en toute sorte. Elle gagnait beaucoup de coupes.- Assieds-toi.- Je pris place sur la chaise devant son bureau.- Tu viens d'envoyer au tapis ma capitaine, la meilleure qu'il n'y ait jamais eue, après moi bien sûr. Je pourrais te faire expulser définitivement.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit.- dis-je, nonchalante. Je savais très bien ce qu'il allait m'arriver, alors autant qu'on en finisse avec cette connerie vite fait.

- Mais tu ne vas pas te faire expulser.- me répliqua-t-elle.

- Et pour quelle raison?

- Pour la simple raison que tu me plais, que t'as de la force, un caractère de chien, et que la place de capitaine des Cheerleaders t'es destinée, si tu le veux. Si tu ne le veux pas, tu seras expulsée.

- Pour rien au monde je ne rejoindrais les Cheerleaders. Mais vous savez quoi: Vous ne me donnez pas le choix, alors j'accepte votre proposition. A une condition: Que Rachel Berry arrête d'être la souffre-douleur de l'école. Vous savez que je suis meilleure que votre capitaine Refaite, alors vous n'avez qu'à perdre si vous n'acceptez pas ma condition.

- Tu me plais.- elle alla me chercher un uniforme.- Je te veux demain à six heures et demie sur le terrain de foot. Tu commenceras l'entraiment avant tout le monde, tous les jours. J'aime les gens avec du caractère. Le seul défaut de Quinn était d'être une soumise. Toi tu ne le seras pas. t'es une machine de guerre, alors ta condition, tu l'auras. De toute façon, tu diriges sur le lycée maintenant, alors c'est toi qui décides de qui doit être humilié ou pas. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est d'humilier un de ces loseurs pour montrer qui a la côte sur l'école.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, Coach.- lui répondis-je en serrant sa main pour partir.

En sortant du bureau, je vis Rachel. Elle regarda la boîte de l'uniforme et me dit:

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête, Santana? Tu te rends compte que tu vas être expulse! À moins que… Oh Mon Dieu! Coach t'a donné un poste dans les Cheerios?

- Oui, Rachel. C'est la fin du règne de Nip Tuck. Je lui avais pourtant prévenue. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si elle s'était éloignée de toi.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire? Tu viens de passer dans le camp ennemi! Mais t'es folle ou quoi!

- Je ne suis pas folle, bordel! Tu ne connais pas le dicton: Garde tes amis près, et tes ennemis encore plus près?! Eh bien, c'est ce que je fais! Et tu devrais me remercier! Maintenant, tu ne seras plus le souffre-douleur de cette école de merde!

- Tu sais quoi, tu ne comprends rien!- et elle partit en faisant une scène théâtrale comme seule elle savait le faire.

Je ne voulais pas que Rachel se fâche avec moi, et, personnellement, ce que je venais de faire, je l'avais fait pour son bien, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à l'accepter. Elle devait sans doute penser qu'à partir de maintenant je serais comme Quinn, et qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais devenir amies. Mais les choses ne se passeraient pas comme ça. Si j'avais accepté cette proposition, c'était pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Je ne voulais plus la voir dans l'état que je l'avais vue vendredi. On aurait dit un fantôme. Et, pour tout dire, c'était putain d'effrayant. D'accord, j'avoue que de son point de vue, Nip Tuck devait être effrayante, et que, du coup moi dans un uniforme des Cheerios était encore plus effrayant. Ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire que j'allais faire pire que Quinnie Aux Mille Cicatrices. Bref, elle était conne, ou du moins flippée.

Je finis la journée en me sentant super coupable d'avoir gâché mon amitié avec Rachel. Elle ne me dit rien pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, et quand j'allais partir de l'école, elle n'était pas en train de m'attendre à côté de la voiture, parce que, apparemment, elle avait préféré rentrer à pied. Néanmoins, j'avais réussi à faire passer aux Cheerios le message: J'étais la nouvelle capitaine, et personne ne touchait à Berry. Certaines filles ont protesté sur cette décision, parce qu'elles aimaient "charier" Le Nain, mais moi, je leur envoyai un de mes regards à la Biatch qui les tut tout de suite.

Quand je rentrai chez moi, Rachel n'y était pas. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où elle pouvait être partie. En tout cas, je ne l'avais pas croisée dans la rue. Elle devait sans doute être partie faire une promenade. Je m'inquiétais. Je ne voulais pas que tout soit gâché entre nous deux. Je voulais seulement arranger la situation. Bon, j'avoue que je n'avais pas fait les choses comme je l'avais prévu. J'étais censée donner un ou deux coups de poings à Nip Tuck, pour lui faire passer le message, pas la rendre inconsciente et devenir la capitaine des Cheerleaders. Il ne me manquait plus que commencer à sortir avec la Quarterback maintenant… Là, ce serait la totale… Déjà que je suis lesbienne, en plus devoir me taper un connard à part entière! Que Diós me ayudé! (Que dieu m'aide!)

Comme ma journée fut super épuiante, je m'endormis sur mon lit sans même avoir eût le temps de prendre une douche, et, quand je me réveillai, il était déjà dix heures du soir. Je me levai, et fus alors surprise de voir Rachel assise sur le fauteuil devant mon lit, réveillée. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là? Avait-elle attendu longtemps que je me réveille?

- Rachel?- demandai-je, incrédule.

- Salut Santana.- je sautai alors à son cou. Je m'étais tellement inquiète. J'avoue que je n'avais pas commencé des recherches, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je ne me sois pas inquiète. Je savais qu'il fallait que je lui donne du temps, malgré mon envie de l'avoir toujours près de moi. Pendant que je l'enlaçai, je me permis de sentir son odeur. Elle sentait la fraise et la vanille. Mes sens s'extasièrent en sentant cette odeur, et mon cœur se remplit d'un bonheur que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Ce fut alors que je compris une chose incroyable, mais pourtant vraie. Je ne pourrais jamais l'admettre, surtout pas devant elle, et encore moins dans cette situation familiale, mais la vérité était que je pensais que j'étais amoureuse d'elle, Rachel Berry, ma demi-sœur, fille de mon beau-père. Je n'aurais jamais pu penser que cette situation se produisit un jour, surtout avec Rachel. Je veux dire, elle est tout sauf une fille avec qui je pourrais sortir. Bien qu'elle soit sympathique, elle sait aussi être arrogante quand elle le veut, et puis elle a les cheveux bruns, ce qui n'est pas du tout mon genre, et un horrible sens de la mode, si on peut appeler cela sens de la mode. Et pourtant, c'était vrai. Mon cœur battait comme un fou dans son étreinte, et me criait qu'il ne fallait absolument pas que je la laisse s'éloigner encore une fois de moi.

- Hum, Santana, tu peux me lâcher, s'il-te-plaît?- me demanda-t-elle, me sortant de mon monologue intérieur.

- Ah oui, désolée.

- Tu étais partie où? Mars ou Pluton?

- Je pense que j'étais partie dans une autre galaxie. C'est juste que tu m'as tellement manquée que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas croire que t'étais là à nouveau. Tu as attendu longtemps que je me réveille?

- Non, je venais de m'asseoir quand tu t'es réveillée. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas être méchante avec toi. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas eu le choix. C'était soit devenir une des leurs ou être expulse. Je n'ai pas voulu comprendre, et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi-même.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rachel. Je n'aurais pas dû frapper autant Bistouri Vivant, ou du moins t'avoir prévenue que j'allais m'attaquer à elle pour que tu saches qu'il aurait pût se passer. J'ai agi sous la colère, sans même réfléchir.

- Bon, on a clos le sujet?- me demanda-t-elle.- J'ai envie qu'on regarde un film.

- D'accord, mais seulement si je choisis. On a vu Funny Girl trois fois la semaine passée…

- Bon, d'accord. Tu vais choisir quoi?

- Titanic.

- Ah, mais c'est pas juste! Tu sais très bien que ce film me fait pleurer comme une madeleine, je te l'ai dit avant-hier.

- Bah oui, je le sais. C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi. Comme ça je pourrai te réconforter pendant que tu pleures, ma Rose.

- Tu fais chier, tu sais, Santana Lopez.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, bébé.

* * *

**Alors, vous aimez ce chapitre? Dîtes-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête,même les critiques les plus mesquines. Par contre, ne vous étonnez pas si ensuite j'irai toute Lima Heights sur vos fesse! Non, je plaisante. :-) J'espère que ce chapitre vous ait plu. En tout cas, il y en aura encore ce soir, je l'espère. À bientôt pour un nouveau épisode de Fall.**


	6. The Reason

**Re-re-re-re-bonjour les amis. Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette nuit, et le dernier que j'écris aujourd'hui, à moins que je réussisse à trouver de l'énergie pour en écrire un autre pendant la journée. En tout cas, pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'une bonne sieste. La dispute entre Rachel et Santana éclate... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le jour suivant apporta son lot de surprises. Comme convenu avec la Coach, j'arrivai au terrain à six heures et demi pile et commençai à faire des tours de piste sous ses ordres. Au bout du vingtième tour, les autres filles arrivèrent, et on fit encore vingt tours avant de commencer à entraîner nos enchaînements. Cette partie de la journée ne généra point de surprises, si ce n'est que je sortis de l'entraînement complètement fatiguée. Cependant, quand je fus dans les vestiaires, Brittany, une des acolytes de Nip Tuck, m'aborda et on parla tout en se changeant après la douche. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Quinn Refaite, bien au contraire. Elle était très sympathique et charmante. Elle me dit qu'elle avait rejoint les Cheerios parce qu'elle adorait danser et non pas pour la popularité. Elle me parla de son chat, Lord Tubbington, qui sortait pendant la nuit pour aller se fumer des joints chez son dealer. Bon, j'avoue, elle était hors du commun comme fille, mais elle me plaisait. Enfin, je sentais là une alliée de force. Ah bon, et pis merde! Oui, elle était jolie, et tout à fait mon type: Blonde aux yeux bleus. Je ne me rentrais juste pas dans son jeu de drague parce que je kiffais Rachel, enfin, du moins pensais que je la kiffais.

Le deuxième surprise du jour vint lorsque je m'approchai du casier de Rachel et la vis en compagnie d'un gamin de la taille d'un gorille. C'était Finn Hudson, le quarter-back. Sérieusement, je ne voyais pas ce que Quinn Aux Mille Cicatrices avait vu en lui, parce que, sérieux, ce gars était une blague vivante. Idiot à n'en pas pouvoir, il se croyait beau et intelligent, alors que, comme tous les autres mecs, il ne pensait qu'au sexe. Quel pauvre con… Enfin bref… le problème était qu'il était en train de draguer Rachel, MA Rachel! Mais attends, depuis quand est-ce qu'elle est TA Rachel?- me disait mon cerveau. Depuis que je l'ai décidé, bordel de merde!- répliquait mon cœur. Je m'approchai alors à toute vitesse de Finnocence pour qu'il dégage. Aussitôt que je le fis partir, Rachel se tourna vers moi, furieuse:

- Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Je sais pas si tu étais au courant, mais il était en train de me draguer.

- C'est justement ça le problème: Il te draguait.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Il est joli, est le quarter-back, et il peut éviter d'être humiliée.

- Mais c'est pas ce que je fais, moi? Éviter que tu sois humiliée devant toute l'école?! En plus, il est même pas joli, c'est un Homme Enfant!

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, il me plaît.

- Et tu fais quoi de ton homosexualité, hein?! Tu la remets dans le placard, c'est ça?

- À quoi ça sert, hein, de m'assumer, si c'est pour que je devienne un objet de risée?

- Mais tu ne deviendras pas un objet de risée, bien au contraire, tu seras courageuse. Moi je m'assume, et je suis prête à crier sur les toits de cette putain d'école que je suis lesbienne!

- Pour toi c'est peut-être simple, mais pour moi ça ne l'est pas. Toi, tu peux te choper toutes les filles que tu veux, et moi, la seule fille que j'ai envie d'avoir, c'est la seule que je ne peux pas avoir, alors autant vivre ma vie avec quelqu'un qui m'aime, non?

- Et tu trouves pas que comme ça tu souffriras encore plus?

- Non, parce qu'au moins je me sens aimée.

- Il ne me plaît pas, ce Finnonence. Il ne va t'apporter que des ennuis. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais il est l'ex de Quinnie.

- Eh bien, sache que je le sais et que je m'en fous, tout simplement parce que je sais que Quinn l'a obligé à sortir avec elle. Elle le payait pour ça.

- Et avec quoi? Son corps?

- Non. Figure-toi que Quinn n'a baisé qu'avec un seul mec, et c'est Noah Puckerman, et que, grâce à ça elle a eu un enfant qu'elle a adopté.

- Et comment est-ce que tu peux savoir que ce Finn ne veut que te choper?

- Ça , c'est mon problème.

- C'est vrai, ça, t'as raison. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye de te faire entendre raison. Tu fais chier, Rachel Berry. T'as de la chance que je sois à tes côtés, mais sache que si tu te mets avec Finnouche, je ne serai plus là pour t'épauler, et que si tu tombes, tu tomberas par toi-même, et que je ne serai pas là pour t'aider à te relever.

- Tu sais quoi? J'en ai rien à foutre de toi non plus. T'as qu'à aller te faire foutre, Santana Lopez! T'as fait semblant d'être là pour moi, mais dès que tu te retrouves en haut de la pyramide, tu m'envoies valser comme un chien qui nous fait chier!

- Parce que tu crois que c'est ça que j'ai fait, moi? J'ai toujours été là pour toi, et je le serais encore si tu n'avais pas cette putain d'attitude! Si tu te retrouves sans amis c'est par ta propre faute. Avec ce sale caractère que t'as, c'est pas étonnant non plus!

- Ça c'est un coup bien bas, Satan. On t'a donné le mauvais nom, hija de perra! (fille de chienne)

- Va te faire voir, puta!

Je partis à ce moment-là, car je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais désespérée. Vois la fille que j'aime m'insulter de la sorte et me dire de disparaître alors qu'elle s'apprête à sortir avec un autre gars, alors que tout ce que je lui demande c'est une chance de lui montrer que je peux être celle qu'il lui faut! C'est qu'un sale pute! Putain, pourquoi je l'aime autant et qu'elle me fait autant de putain de mal? Je la haïs. Elle ne mérite pas que je l'aime. Non, elle mérite de mourir et d'aller en enfer cette grosse salope! Je fonçai vers les chiotes et me mis à pleurer, enfermée dans une cabine. J'avais tellement mal. J'étais en train de perdre la fille que j'aime, la seule que j'aie jamais aimée. Et alors que je revoyais cette scène dans ma tête, je pensais en même temps à son sourire, à sa magnifique voix, et à tous les moments qu'on avait passés ensemble. Elle était tout ce que je voulais, et à cause de ma putain de jalousie, je n'avais même plus le droit à son amitié. Je sentais son cœur se fendre et se casser en mille morceaux, juste avant de se renfermer dans sa boîte pour ne plus me blesser. Si c'était comme ça qu'elle voulait que ça se passe, ce serait comme ça qu'elle l'aurait.

Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon cœur, je me dirigeai à mon premier cours de la journée avec dix minutes de retard. En rentrant dans la salle, je me rendis compte que la Brittany que j'avais rencontré un peu plus tôt était assise toute seule à une table. Je m'avança alors vers la chaise à côté de la sienne et y pris place. En m'asseyant, elle me donna un de ses jolis sourires, pleins de sympathie. Au moment-même où je la vis assise là, un plan se mit en marche dans mon cerveau. Si Rachel voulait vivre sa vie librement, je vivrais la mienne aussi librement que la sienne. Si elle voulait sortir avec Finnocence, elle n'avait qu'à le faire. Moi, pour ma part, j'avais Brittany qui n'attendait que je rentre dans son jeu. Du coup, je passai les deux heures de maths à draguer Brittany, et j'avais même réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec elle pour le samedi prochain. Elle était vraiment une fille magnifique, et j'étais sûre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais me faire autant de mal que celui que Rachel m'avait fait. Je pouvais peut-être me laisser marcher sur les pieds, mais cela n'allait pas arriver une deuxième fois.

Je passai l'heure de midi en compagnie de Brittany, et je rigolai beaucoup avec elle. Derrière ses airs de lunatique, elle était vraiment quelqu'un d'intelligent et de drôle. Elle me racontai de ces histoires sur son chat. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas les autres chats et les snobait parce qu'il se croyait un être humain et il jouait secrètement à ses jeux vidéo pendant qu'elle était à l'école. Elle me dit que cela expliquait le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle jouait à un jeu il était à un point plus avancé qu'elle ne l'avait laissé. Elle me parla aussi de ses parents. Son père était orthodontiste et sa mère assistante exécutive pour une grande entreprise dont je ne me souvenais plus le nom. Malgré le fait que j'avais tabassé une de ses meilleures copines le jour précédent, elle m'ouvrait un accès dans sa vie avec une bonté incroyable. Je l'appréciais vraiment beaucoup.

Pendant tout le repas, Rachel, assise avec Finnocence, n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. Le pire, c'était que Finnocence ne se rendait même pas compte que Rachel n'écoutait même pas ce qu'il lui disait parce qu'elle me dévisageait tout le long du repas. Au bout d'un moment sous cette observation poussée, j'en eus marre et lui lançai mon regard de tueuse. Elle comprit vite fit le message et se retourna. C'était de sa faute si j'étais ainsi hostile avec elle. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à pas vouloir sortir avec le gorille de service juste parce qu'il était populaire.

À la sortie des cours, je vis Rachel monter dans la voiture de Hudson. Elle allait donc avec lui. C'était sa merde, je n'en avais rien à faire. Après tout, elle ne m'appartenait pas. "Mais n'oublie pas, tu m'appartiens maintenant, miss Lopez." m'avait-elle dit, n'est-ce pas? Sache que je n'appartiens à personne, miss Berry, et je te le ferai bientôt savoir… Tu ne t'en sortiras pas si bien que ça, promis.

Lorsque je revins à la maison, je remarquai la Mustang de Hudson garée dans l'allée. Alors comme ça, elle avait osé amener Finnocence dans notre maison? J'ouvris à toute vitesse la porte d'entrée et montai dans sa chambre, où je la vis en train de rouler des pelles au Mec Homme. Beurk, dégoûtant, sérieux.

- Rachel, tu n'aurais pas un perforatrice à portée de main par hasard?- lui demandai-je, juste pour lui faire chier.

Rachel sauta et tomba par terre, et je ne me marrai pas juste parce qu'elle était en train de briser mon cœur un peu plus. Elle se mit à crier en comme quoi je devais frapper à la porte avant d'entrer, surtout quand elle a son petit-copain à la maison. Foutaises! C'est pas comme si j'allais le faire, surtout avec Finnoncence. Elle finit néanmoins par me donner sa perforatrice, et cinq minutes après je revins dans la chambre la déposer. J'étais vraiment désolée d'avoir interrompu leur session de préliminaires… A la troisième fois que j'allai dans sa chambre, Finn finit par partir, et moi, je finis avec un sourire sur les lèvres. J'allai alors tranquillement dans ma chambre passer un coup de fil à Brittany, qui m'avait donné son numéro de téléphone au milieu de la journée. Juste quand je parlais de mes prouesses sexuelles à Brittany, Rachel entra dans ma chambre, pour m'engueuler sans doute d'avoir fait fuir son chéri, mais moi, dans mon truc, je m'en fichai de ce qu'elle disait et continuais à parler à Brittany. Au bout d'un moment, je réussis à dégoûter Rachel, qui finit par partir de la chambre avec une moue terrible.

Le diner fut plein de silence. En tout cas c'était mieux que de sa lancer des insultes comme nous l'avions fait avant que nos parents respectifs ne rentrent à la maison. Nos parents, inquiets ,nous demandèrent si tout allait bien. Nous répondîmes en même temps que tout était parfait, avant de quitter le salon et d'aller chacune dans sa chambre pour essayer de quitter cette journée de fous.

* * *

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plût? La dispute entre Rachel et Santana a éclaté... Que restera-t-il parmi les débris? À découvrir dans le prochain épisode de Fall...**

**P.S: Si vous vous demandez d'où vient le titre de cette histoire, il vient de la chanson Fall de Justin Bieber. je ne suis pas une Belieber, mais je trouve que les paroles reflètent bien ce qu'il se passe dans l'histoire.**


	7. A Thousand Years

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le septième chapitre, qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. J'espère qu'il vous plaise néanmoins. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ça faisait une semaine que j'avais vu Finn draguer Rachel, et, désormais, elle ne le quittait plus. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient enfermés dans sa chambre, mais, de toute façon, je ne voulais même pas le savoir. Elle me faisait tellement chier que je voulais la gifler. Je commençai à mon tour à draguer Brittany, qui m'avait montré de l'intérêt. Elle était vraiment quelqu'un de sympa, et, en sa présence, j'arrivais même à oublier Rachel, ce qui était très bien. Je commençai alors à l'inviter tous les soirs chez moi, quand je savais que Rachel emmènerait Finn. Nous passions tout notre temps dans ma chambre, et ce que nous faisions était tout sauf catholique. À la maison, la situation devenait de plus en plus tendue, et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que Rachel était la fille que j'aimais, mais qu'elle me tuait à petit feu, ce qui faisais que je le détestais aussi du fond de mon être. Je n'en pouvais plus de la voir tout le temps collée à ce pauvre con de Finn. Je n'en savais même plus à qui je devais en vouloir, à Finn ou à Rachel. Je pense que je devrais en vouloir aux deux. En tout cas, je ne laissais pas ma tristesse transparaître, surtout devant Rachel. Devant elle, j'étais inébranlable. À l'école, nous passions tout le temps à nous insulte, et, par-dessus le marché, Quinn Au Nez Refait, qui était maintenant rétablie et de retour en cours, me faisait chier tous les jours. J'avais tellement envie de l'envoyer à nouveau à l'hôpital, mais je ne pouvais pas, sinon ce serait l'expulsion et une plainte de la part des Fabray à la police. Il valait mieux éviter ça. Du coup, la seule arme que je pouvais utiliser, c'était les mots. Tous les jours, il y avait des monstre discussions à l'école, que ce soit avec Rachel ou avec Nip Tuck. Un jour, alors que je traversais le couloir pour aller prendre mon repas à la cafétéria, je vis un massif rassemblement d'élèves, et entendis des cris qui surplombaient toute la cohue. Je n'eus pas besoin de les entendre deux fois pour savoir que c'était Rachel. Malgré nos problèmes, je me mis à traverser la foule, et remarquai bientôt que Nez Rafait avait fait en sorte que la plupart des élèves présents jettent des granitas sur le visage de Rachel, et maintenant elle s'apprêtait à la frapper. Seulement, ce qu'elle ne comptait pas, c'était que je la prenne par les épaules et l'éloigne de Rachel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, hein, la Mexicos?- me demanda Quinnie.- Tu protèges ta petite-copine? J'étais sûre que vos discussions perpétuelles n'étaient que mensonges.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis la sale face du Gorille, qui regardait hébété.

- Pourquoi t'as rien fait, trou du cul?- il me regarda, comme s'il ne savait pas que je lui parlais.- Oui, je parle à toi Finnocence. Rachel c'est ta copine après tout, non? Alors pourquoi tu prends pas sa défense? Et toi Quinn Aux Mille Cicatrices, je te l'ai déjà dit: RACHEL EST PAS MA COPINE!. Est-ce que t'as compris cette fois-ci?- Elle me fit un oui de la tête.- Bon, maintenant dégage, et que je vois plus dans les parages, parce que sinon, tu finiras sept pieds sous terre.- je la repoussai loin de moi.- Et toi, Finnoncence, t'approche plus de ma sœur, compris?- Il partit sans que je n'aie à le pousser.

- Tu te prends pour qui, Santana, hein?- me demanda Rachel.- Tu deviens ma sœur quand il te convient, c'est ça?

- Oh, ta gueule. Tu sais très bien que ce gros con de Finn n'aurait rien fait pour te protéger. Au moins, moi j'ai fait quelque chose.- je la pris par le bras pour l'emmener aux chiottes.

- Tu m'emmènes où, si je peux savoir?

- Aux chiottes. Je pense pas que tu veuilles rester comme ça toute la journée, non?

- T'as raison.- Nous rentrâmes dans les chiottes.- Pourquoi t'as fait ça pour moi? Après tout, t'en as rien à foutre de moi.

- Raconte pas de la merde, Rachel. J'en ai beaucoup à foutre de toi. En tout cas, beaucoup plus que ce Finn, qui prétend t'aimer, mais qui ne fait rien quand il faut te protéger.

Rachel me regarda, profondément, et tout bouillonna en moi. Je savais ce que je devais faire, même si je me demandais si Rachel était prête à l'accepter. Je m'approchai d'elle et entourai son visage de mes deux mains, avant d'approcher mon visage du sien et de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, surprise, mais répondit bientôt à mon baiser avidement. Je mis mes mains autour de son cou, et elle me tira vers elle grâce à ses mains, qu'elle avait posées sur ma taille. À la fin du baiser, je posai mon front contre le sien, me rappelant alors qu'elle était pleine de granita.

- Mierda! Estoy cobierta de granizado! (Merde! Je suis pleine de granita)- dis-je en m'éloignant d'elle et en regardant mon uniforme des Cheerios.

- Lo siento, Santana.- me dit-elle, en commençant à partir.

- Où est-ce que tu vas, Rachel?- lui dis-je en la retenant avec mon bras.

- Éviter ta colère, Santana. J'en ai marre de me battre avec toi, mais je sais que c'est impossible qu'on s'entende, du moins de la manière que je le voudrais.

- Et tu voudrais qu'on s'entende comment?- lui demandai-je, sincèrement.

- Tu vois ce baiser, il a signifié quelque chose pour moi, et pour toi, ça n'a été rien. Je n'ai été qu'une autre fille sur laquelle t'as posé tes lèvres. En plus, t'es avec Brittany, donc t'en as vraiment rien à foutre de moi.

- Rachel, ce baiser a signifié le monde pour moi. Si je sors avec Brittany, c'est parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter de te voir avec ce Finn à la con et ne pouvoir rien faire. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir, et, si je ne suis pas avec toi, c'est parce que tu as commencé avec Finn.

- Donc maintenant, la faute va tomber sur moi n'est-ce pas?

- Non, Rachel. C'est aussi ma faute parce que je n'ai pas fait un pas en avant pour t'avoir.

- Je ne te crois pas tu sais. Je suis sûre que je ne suis qu'un jeu pour toi, et que, quand t'en auras marre de moi, tu me jetteras, comme tu es en train de faire avec Brittany.

- Brittany sait que je t'aime, et elle sait pourquoi je suis avec elle, tu vois, et elle sait que quand je pourrai être avec elle je ne serai plus avec elle. Elle comprend ce qui se passe, pas comme toi, apparemment.

- Comment est-ce que je peux te croire, hein, dis-moi!? Quelles preuves m'as-tu données, qui prouvent ton amour?

- Je viens de te sauver, encore une fois, chose que ton copain n'a pas fait. Et, s'il fallait que je meurs pour toi, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule fois.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Tant mieux pour toi alors! Parce que moi je commence à en avoir marre d'être là à ta putain de merci! T'as qu'à aller te faire voir, Rachel Berry, parce que moi, je te montre à quel point je t'aime, et toi, tu m'envoies valser, encore une putain de fois.

Je partis de la salle de bains, les yeux en larmes, et rentrai le plus vite que je pus chez moi, m'enfermant dans ma chambre, sans faire attention à mon père, qui m'avait entendue arriver, et qui voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Deux minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer à nouveau, et des pas rapides sur les escalier. Bientôt, ma porte fut ouverte.

- Merde! Je veux personne dans ma putain de chambre! Allez tous vous faire voir!- dis-je aussitôt.

- Même moi?- j'entendis un faible murmure me demander. Je me retournai, et vis Rachel en larmes devant moi, tout près du lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?- lui demandai-je en essuyant mes larmes.

- Je te veux à toi. Et je suis désolée de ce que je t'ai dit. J'ai été une conne, et je sais que c'est inacceptable, mais, s'il-te-plaît, donne-moi une chance. Je te promets de devenir meilleure pour toi.

- Je ne sais pas Rachel. Tu vois, tu m'as brisée et t'as rejeté mon amour plus d'une fois. Je ne sais pas si j'ai la force pour que toi et moi ça marche.

- Je veux t'aider à retrouver ta force Santana. S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi t'aider, pour une fois.

Je la regardai. Mes yeux brillaient, et je sais qu'ils reflétaient tout mon amour pour elle. Ma raison me disait de ne pas la laisser s'approcher, mais mon cœur ne voulait que ça. Je me dis alors que si ce n'était pas Rachel à faire un pas en avant, je ne le ferais pas. Elle me regarda. Ses yeux trahissaient de l'amour, et bientôt, je la vis s'approcher de moi, et sentis son baiser, auquel je répondis avec tout mon amour.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plut? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Je sais que les choses avancent vite, mais, sera tout du paradis dans le monde de Rachel et Santana? À voir dans le prochain épisode de Fall.**


	8. All About Us

**Salut tout le monde! Je m'excuse pour l'attente, mais voici le huitième chapitre de Fall. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu une grosse crise de la page blanche quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre, mais finalement j'ai réussi à écrire un gros chapitre. J'espère que cela ne vous gène pas. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je me réveillai le jour suivant, un samedi, avec Rachel dans mes bras. Je la regardai, qui dormait paisiblement à mes côtés, encore dans son pyjama. Je souris à cette vue, et posai ma main sur son épaule. Elle sourit alors et s'étira. Elle me regarda en souriant, et je sentis ma journée s'illuminer, et pourtant ça ne dura pas longtemps, car le téléphone de Rachel sonna. Elle le regarda et, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres, déclara:

- C'est Finn. Je dois répondre.

Je ne dis rien, mais ma tête en disait long sur ce que je ressentais intérieurement. Je la laissai répondre, alors qu'elle était encore couchée à mes côtés.

- Salut… Oui, je vais bien…Non, je n'ai pas besoin de t'appeler toutes les deux secondes… Tu es désolé!? Pourtant tu ne le paraissais pas hier quand je me suis faite humilier devant tout le lycée. On aurait dit une statue Finn! T'as pas bougé un seul doigt pour m'aider… Bien sûr que je suis fâchée! Si ça n'aurait pas été Santana…- elle fut coupée en pleine phrase, mais répliqua dès qu'elle put.- Mais bien sûr que ça reviendra toujours sur Santana. Elle est cent fois mieux que toi, et ça, tu devrais déjà le savoir! Elle a fait pour moi des choses que toi t'as jamais fait… Écoute j'ai pas envie qu'on continue à en parler maintenant. De toute façon, je veux te parler, en personne… Oui, ça me va cet après-midi. Au Lima Bean? Ok, à tout à l'heure.

- Tu vas aller le voir?- lui demandai-je dès qu'elle raccrocha, pas du tout enthousiaste à ce qu'elle le voie.

- Oui. De toute façon, il faut que je finisse tout avec lui. Je vais pas continuer à lui mentir. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu devrais en faire de même avec Brittany.

- Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire.- Je la tirai vers moi, et l'embrassai.- Alors comme ça, on est ensemble?

- Oui.- me dit-elle en souriant.

Je l'enlaçai et nous restâmes ainsi la plus grande part de la matinée. Bien évidemment, mon ventre commença à se plaindre de la faim et gâcha notre ambiance. Rachel se mit à rire, et alla faire des pancakes, cette fois-ci sans les brûler. Pendant le repas, je me mis à raconter de la merde sur Nip Tuck et le gamin enfant, et cela fit rire Rachel.

- Je commence à croire que tu t'occupes plus de Finn et de Quinn que de moi.- me dit-elle, alors que je prenais une pause pour manger.

- Bien sûr que non!- répondis-je, indignée, la bouche pleine de nourriture, qui finit par sauter de tous côtés.- Si ça t'a fait rire, c'est parce que je tenais à ce que tu sois heureuse. C'est seulement pour ça que je racontais ces conneries.

- Quelles conneries?- demande mon père en rentrant dans la cuisine et me prenant de surprise. Je croyais qu'il était censé aller travailler ce matin-là.

- T'es encore là Papa? Tu devais pas aller travailler ce matin?- lui demandai-je.

- Si, mais hier tu étais arrivée à la maison dans un tel état que je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aller travailler sans savoir que t'allais bien, tout comme Rachel d'ailleurs. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier?

Rachel et moi nous regardâmes. On ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, c'était évident. Mais, comment faire? On était sœurs quand même! On vivait sous le même toit et nos parents respectifs étaient en couple. Bon, on n'était pas vraiment sœurs de sang, mais il s'agissait d'un adultère quand même, non? Le pire, c'était qu'il y avait d'énormes risques qu'on nous découvre. J'étais perdue, et il me semblait que Rachel était aussi perdue que moi au milieu de tout ça. Je sentais son regard dans le mien, elle paraissait chercher des réponses dans mes yeux. Alors j'essayai de les lui donner. Je fis un rapide pour et contre dans ma tête, et me rendis compte qu'il valait mieux dire la vérité à nos parents tout de suite plutôt que de tout cacher et ne rien dire, quitte à éviter des problèmes dans le futur.

- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, Papa. Pas juste hier, mais depuis un certain bout de temps déjà. Depuis notre déménagement, depuis que j'ai rencontré Rachel.

- Je dois avouer que tu as changé, oui, en effet, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment compris votre relation. Je veux dire, un jour vous êtes les pires ennemies, après vous devenez les meilleures amies du monde. Peu de temps après vous vous ignorez mutuellement et ne vous parlez que pour le nécessaire, et, une semaine après, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui, je vous trouve en train de rire et de raconter des "conneries". J'ai pu constater que beaucoup de choses ont changées, mais j'avais pensé que tout cela était dû à un nouveau environnement dans lequel vous cherchiez votre place.

- C'est à peu près cela, Papa. On ne cherchait pas vraiment nos places, moi et Rachel. On se cherchait à nous-mêmes. On cherchait à comprendre des choses qui sont, d'un point de vue rationnel, incompréhensibles.

- Qu'est que tu veux dire avec ça, Santana? T'es en train de tourner autour du pot.

- Elle veut dire que notre relation était autant instable que ça parce qu'on n'avait pas encore compris qu'on ne réussirait jamais à être amies.- Rachel prit la relève, en voyant que j'étais bloquée et que je n'arrivais pas à tout dire.

- Bon, là je ne comprends vraiment plus rien… Vous n'êtes pas amies en ce moment?

- Non, Miguel. Nous sommes plus que ça. À vrai dire, j'aime Santana comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et Santana m'aime aussi. Le truc, c'est qu'on se tournait autour et qu'on créait des étincelles parce qu'on ne comprenait pas et on ne voulait pas voir nos sentiments mutuels.

Mon père ne dit plus rien lorsque Rachel finit de parler, et ses yeux passèrent de Rachel à moi et de moi à Rachel pendant un sérieux bout de temps. Personnellement, je commençais à avoir peur de sa réaction, et je ne savais vraiment pas comment les choses allaient se passer. Je redoutais sa colère plus qu'autre chose. Je savais que lorsqu'il était irrité il pouvait faire peur au Diable, alors je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si l'idée de voir sa fille aimer sa belle-fille ne lui plaisait pas.

- Alors comme ça vous vous aimez… Ça veut dire que vous sortez ensemble n'est-ce pas?

- On ne sort pas vraiment ensemble, du moins pas officiellement. En plus, une d'entre nous n'a pas encore demandé à l'autre si elle voulait sortir avec elle.

- Hum… Je vois. Mais vous savez quoi?- demanda mon père, soudainement excité.

- Non.- répondîmes nous deux, prises d'assaut par l'enthousiasme de mon père.

- Je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous sortiez ensemble, de un parce que je serai super content qu'il n'y ait vraiment plus de disputes à la maison, et de deux, parce que vous n'avez aucun lien sanguin qui ferait de votre relation un adultère. En plus, j'avais pressenti qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous depuis longtemps, alors je n'ai pas été trop surpris. Et pis bon, je l'avoue, je suis content pour vous deux. La seule chose que je tiens à vous dire, c'est que je ne veux pas de bébés avant que vous ayez terminé l'uni et qu'on devrait convoquer une réunion de famille pour avertir Leroy de cette situation très réjouissante.

Ouf… Le pire était passé, heureusement. J'avoue quand même que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon père soit aussi réjoui de la nouvelle. Bon, je pense néanmoins que ce qui le réjouissait le plus dans cette histoire c'était qu'il n'y aurait plus de disputes ni de courses poursuite dans toute la maison. Ce que je redoutais maintenant, c'était la réaction de Leroy. Je savais bien qu'il était vraiment sympa, mais je ne savais pas s'il pouvait le rester avec cette histoire. J'avais peur qu'il nous empêche de nous voir, même si je craignais plus cela avec mon père.

Après avoir pris un petit-déjeuner tardif, moi et Rachel allâmes nous habiller et nous préparer pour nos rencontres. Rachel allait voir Finn, et j'avais terriblement envie d'aller avec elle, mais je devais aller voir Brittany en même temps. Cela me tuait de ne pas pouvoir être là avec Rachel, car je savais que lorsqu'elle était avec des gens de l'école, et surtout avec ceux qui l'intimidaient, elle perdait tout son courage, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je termine tout avec Brittany pour pouvoir être en toute liberté avec Rachel. À deux heures et demi battantes, moi et Rachel partîmes de la maison. Je déposai tout d'abord Rachel au Lima Bean, car elle avait rendez-vous avec Finn à trois heures moins le quart, et ensuite je me dirigeai vers le parc Hoover, le préféré de Brittany, car elle pouvait y observer les canards. Quand j'y arrivai, à trois heures, je la trouvai déjà assise sur un banc en train de m'attendre, et j'allai m'asseoir à ses côtés.

PDV Rachel (ce sera sans doute l'unique fois que j'écrirais selon son point de vue)

Lorsque j'arrivai au Lima Bean, j'allai m'asseoir sur une des tables et commandai un capuccino saupoudré d'amandes. Comme je l'avais prévu, Finn serait en retard. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de ponctuel, ce qui avait le don de m'énerver, moi qui suis d'habitude le plus ponctuelle précise. Pendant les dix minutes que je l'attendais, je me mis à penser à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille J'avais l'impression que tout c'était passé si vite… Pourtant, ça avait toujours été comme ça entre nous deux. Ce dont j'avais le plus peur, c'était que, comme tout était toujours très instable entre moi et Santana, notre relation ne dure pas. Mais, sur le moment, cette peur avait été mise de côté, parce que j'avais une peur bleue de la réaction de Finn. Je me demandais s'il pourrait accepter le fait que je ne l'aime pas et que je ne veuille plus sortir avec lui. En tout cas, je sais que j'aimais Santana, et que c'était elle que je voulais et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Mais est-ce que Finn serait capable de le comprendre? Est-ce que je devais lui dire que je le quittais pour Santana? Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à ma propre question, car je sentis du vent dans mon dos et me retournai pour voir que Finn était en train de passer la porte du café et de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il commanda un café au lait et me parla:

- Salut Rachel.

- Salut Finn.

- Comment est-ce que tu vas?- il me semblait incertain. On dirait qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir en ma présence, et, personnellement, je ne savais pas non plus comment me comporter ni comment lui dire ce que j'avais à lui dire.

- Je vais bien. Écoute, je suis désolée si je me suis emportée ce matin.- j'ai préféré commencer avec un sujet un peu appart de ce que j'avais à lui dire.- C'est juste que ça m'a agacée que tu n'aies pas pris ma défense. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé, et, même si je sais que ton manque de réaction était incorrect et irrespectueux, je n'aurais pas dû te parler de la façon dont je l'ai fait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est moi qui aurais dû m'excuser. Et puis, t'as raison d'un côté, je suis un copain minable. Je veux dire, je n'ai même pas défendu ma copine quand elle en avait le plus besoin. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre con, je suis désolé.

- C'est bon. On peut clore ce sujet. Je t'avais dit que je voulais te parler, ce matin au téléphone. Le sujet qui m'a amenée à ce rendez-vous n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

- Sur quoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle? Si je peux être honnête, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment en ce moment.- je sentais qu'il appréhendait ce que j'allais dire, mais c'était le point du non-retour. Je ne pouvais pas reculer, surtout pas quand Santana était en train de faire exactement la même chose avec Brittany.

- Je veux qu'on rompe, Finn.

- Quoi?- il était stupéfait.- Je savais que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver, mais de là à ça… Mais pourquoi, Rachel? On n'est pas bien ensemble? Je peux faire un effort, si c'est ça que tu veux.- il semblait désespéré, mais on dirait aussi qu'il avait encore de l'espoir que tout cela ne soit qu'un blague. C'était triste de voir à quel point il pouvait être innocent.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi Finn, le problème c'est moi. Je ne t'aime pas Finn, et je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Je n'aurais même pas dû commencer à sortir avec toi, mais, si je l'ai fait, c'était parce que la personne que j'aimais ne s'intéressait pas à moi et que toi tu le faisais. C'était en quelque sorte pour rendre cette personne jalouse, et je me suis en quelque sorte servie de toi. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait n'a pas d'excuse, et, pour tout te dire je regrette d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait, et c'est pour cela que je suis maintenant en train de te dire la vérité. Je ne veux plus jouer avec tes sentiments et risquer de te faire souffrir davantage dans le futur. C'est pour ça que je te dis cela maintenant. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre Finn, et je sais que cette personne est celle que j'ai cherché depuis très longtemps. Je sais que j'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie, et je pense que tu le trouveras un jour aussi, et que tu pourras être heureux comme j'espère l'être dans les bras de mon amour. J'espère que tu comprennes, Finn. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais c'est mieux qu'on termine maintenant et que je ne te mente plus.- j'avais la langue complètement sèche d'avoir parlé autant, mais, quand j'avais commencé à parler, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Tout sortait de ma bouche comme un fusée, sans s'arrêter, et j'espérais vraiment que Finn ne m'en veuille pas trop. Pendant mon discours, je le vis passer de l'état de surprise à la colère puis à un calme inquiétant.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir qui est cette personne?- me demanda-t-il seulement à la fin du discours.

- Écoute, je ne veux pas te dire qui c'est pour l'instant. Je te le dirai sans doute plus tard, quand les choses se seront calmées.

- Est-ce que je peux faire un supposition au moins?- je lui dis oui d'un signe de tête.- C'est Santana n'est-ce pas?

Mon visage devint tout rouge, et je sus par son regard qu'il avait compris et qu'il était maintenant aussi sûr que moi que c'était Santana que j'aimais.

- J'en étais sûr!- s'exclama-t-il.- Il fallait bien évidemment qu'il s'agisse de Miss Parfaite. Mais tu sais quoi, Rachel? J'avais déjà senti un truc entre vous deux, une espèce de chimie. Vous réagissiez l'un avec l'autre, comme une flamme auprès d'un trou de pétrole. C'était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose, je n'avais jamais vraiment compris ce que c'était, mais il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir ça. Écoute Rachel, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. C'est normal, enfin, je pense… Je t'aime et je ne veux que ton bonheur, et, si ton bonheur est auprès de Santana, ce n'est pas moi qui dois te retenir de te battre pour elle, bien au contraire, pour plus que cela me blesse.

- C'est vrai?- j'étais stupéfaite, mais complètement. Jamais je n'aurais pensé Finn capable de comprendre tout cela avec autant de facilité, encore moins de l'accepter et de rester en quelque sorte ami avec moi.

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, petit nain de jardin.- je lui tirai une tronche à cause du surnom qu'il m'avait donné.- Ah, c'est bon, je rigolais. Mais, si vous venez à sortir ensemble, ça devient pas un peu un inceste? Enfin, vous êtes demi-sœurs quand même, non?

- Oui, Finn, on est demi-sœurs, mais on n'a aucun lien de sang, ce qui fait que notre relation est tout à fait légale. C'est comme si on avait été adoptées par les mêmes personnes mais qu'on n'avait pas du tout les mêmes parents, tu comprends?

- Oui, je vois. Mais, c'est pas un peu étrange de vivre dans la même maison que ta copine et son père?

- J'avoue que ça fait étrange, mais Miguel est vraiment sympa et il a accepté notre relation.

- Mais attends, ça veut dire que vous sortez déjà ensemble?

- Oui, mais ça fait depuis ce matin, après que je t'ai parlé. Donc, techniquement, je ne t'ai pas trompé, parce que j'avais déjà l'intention de te quitter pour ne pas te faire de mal.

- Bon, ok. Je suis content pour toi alors.

- Et toi, comment est-ce que tu vas aller, hein?

- Bah écoute, si c'est avec Santana que t'es heureuse, bah je vivrai avec.

- Je suis contente que tu aies pu comprendre, Finn. C'était important pour moi qu'on ne finisse pas sur de mauvais termes.

- Et moi je suis content de pouvoir rester ton ami. C'est mieux comme ça de toute façon. Bon, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. On se voit un de ces quatre, d'accord?

- Ouais, d'accord.- je le regardai partir à travers de la fenêtre et envoyai alors un sms à Santana pour qu'elle vienne me chercher.

PDV Santana

Lorsque je m'assis aux côtés de Brittany, aucune de nous deux ne dit quoi que ce soit. Brittany regardait les canards et admirait leur grâce, alors que je restais les yeux fixés sur mes pieds, ne sachant pas comment engager le sujet. Je finis par lever les yeux, quand elle me dit:

- T'es avec Rachel, n'est-ce pas?- il n'y avait pas de rancune dans sa voix. Elle semblait parfaitement neutre, mais, en regardant dans les yeux, je remarquai une once de douleur.

- Oui, Brittany. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, mais il fallait que je te le dise. Je te dois au moins ça. Je pense que tu mérites de le savoir par moi et non pas par d'autres personnes. Je te remercie d'avoir été là pendant tout ce temps. Ce que tu as fait pour moi est précieux, et je ne saurai jamais comment te remercier pour ça.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire, c'est normal. Tu te rappelles de la première fois que j'étais venue chez toi?

- Oui, comment oublier?

- Tu avais pleuré dès qu'on avait passé le seuil de la porte de ta chambre, et, pour plus bizarre que cela semble, je savais que c'était parce que Rachel était dans la chambre à côté avec Finn, et non pas avec toi. J'ai toujours su que tu aimais Rachel et qu'elle t'aimait, mais que vous n'aviez pas encore compris que vos sentiments étaient mutuels. Ça se voit par la façon dont vous agissez ensemble. Et, si je devais dire laquelle de nous deux a commis l'erreur de sortir avec l'autre, je n'aurais pas hésité à dire que c'était moi, car je savais qu'elle était votre situation. J'ai été égoïste, et le moins que je pouvais faire c'était te laisser partir quand tu étais prête. J'ai toujours su que ce jour arriverait, je ne m'attendais seulement pas à ce que ça arrive aussi tôt. Mais c'est le moment pour que tu me laisses, et je comprends et respecte ta décision. Je ne peux que souhaiter ton bonheur. C'est tout ce que je veux et c'est tout ce que tu mérites. T'as déjà assez souffert comme ça.

- Merci Brittany. C'est important pour moi que tu comprennes mes raisons.

- Je les ai toujours sues, même si je ne voulais pas les accepter au plus profond de mon être.

Il y eut un silence pendant aucune de nous deux ne parla. J'appréciais le paysage, et Brittany les canards. Elle disait toujours que c'étaient ces animaux préférés, après les licornes. Elle disait qu'on était des licornes: moi, elle, Rachel et Quinn. Je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par cela.

- Brittany?- demandai-je en regardant toujours le paysage.

- Oui Santana?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis qu'on est des licornes, moi, toi Rachel et Quinn?

- Parce qu'on aime les filles. Pour moi les licornes sont des humains spéciaux. On a un bon cœur et on est doux. Seuls les gays sont doux et compréhensibles.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que Quinn est une licorne alors? Elle n'a pas un bon cœur…

- Si, elle l'a. Seulement elle le cache. Elle a peur qu'on la blesse alors elle met cette couverture de HBIC, tout comme toi d'ailleurs. Elle est magnifique de l'intérieur. C'est triste qu'elle ne se montre pas comme cela avec tout le monde.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais qu'elle est quelqu'un de bien?- lui demandai-je, curieuse.

- Quand on avait treize ans et quand on s'est connues, Quinn n'était pas comme ça, tant au niveau physique que psychologique. Elle était grosse et avait des cheveux bruns et elle portait des lunettes. En gros, elle était loin d'être la beauté qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Mais elle avait le cœur le plus doux et bon que j'aie jamais rencontré. Elle essuyait les humiliations sans broncher, et continuait à voir la vie en rose. Je suis tombée amoureuse de cette Quinn-là, littéralement, et on avait commencé à sortir ensemble, secrètement. Seulement un jour ses parents nous ont surpris. À ce moment-là ça faisait plus d'un an qu'on sortait ensemble. C'étaient les vacances d'été, juste avant le début du lycée. Ses parents m'ont mise à la porte en me traitant de dégénérée, et je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle. Son téléphone était constamment éteint, ça ne sonnait même pas quand je l'appelais. Elle ne répondait pas aux e-mails. C'était un silence radio. Le premier jour du lycée, je la vis descendre de sa voiture, complètement changée. Elle était devenue Ice Quinn. La Quinn que j'avais connue était disparue et il ne restait d'elle que cette coquille sans émotions apparentes. Mais je savais mieux que tout cela. En dessous de ses implants, de son nez refait, de tous les exercices physiques, il restait encore cette Lucy que j'avais tant aimée. J'avais essayé de lui parler, mais elle refusait catégoriquement de m'adresser un seul mot. Je commençais à désespérer, mais un jour je la trouvai dans un box reculé des toilettes des filles, en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Je la consolai et, éventuellement, elle me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là et les suivants. Ses parents l'avaient complètement battue et envoyée chez un exorciste. Ils l'avaient forcé à subir de nombreuses opérations et l'inscrirent dans une espèce de camp d'armée pour les cheerleaders. Ses parents l'avaient obligée à changer de numéro et à créer un nouveau compte e-mail et ils changèrent le mot de passe de l'ancien. En gros, ils lui créaient une nouvelle vie. Ils lui ordonnèrent même d'abandonner son premier nom, Lucy, et de se faire appeler Quinn à partir de ce moment. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, même si cela la détruisait. Elle me dit qu'elle m'aimait encore, mais qu'on ne pourrait jamais être ensemble. Elle commença à boire, et bientôt elle tomba enceinte de ce crétin de Puckerman. Je fus là à ses côtés pendant les neuf mois, mais le bébé finit par mourir lors de la naissance, et Quinn se retrouva à la rue, rejetée par ses parents. Malgré tout cela, elle voulut qu'on reste amies, et j'ai respecté son choix, tout comme j'ai respecté le tien. Et voilà, tu sais tout. Voilà pourquoi je sais que Quinn a un bon cœur.

- Je ne savais pas tout cela.

- Personne ne le sait, et personne ne le saura jamais, parce que Quinn ne veut pas risquer de se faire humilier à nouveau.

- C'est compréhensible. Si je pouvais inventer une nouvelle vie à Rachel pour qu'elle ne souffre plus, je ferais tout pour que personne ne sache qui elle est vraiment.

Mon téléphone m'annonça un message à ce moment. Je vis que c'était Rachel et qu'elle voulait que j'aille la chercher au Lima Bean. Je saluai alors Brittany et allai chercher Rachel. En rentrant à la maison, je partis comme une fusée dans ma chambre et appelai Brittany.

- Allô Santana?- me répondit-elle au bout d'une sonnerie.

- J'ai oublié de te dire un truc tout à l'heure. Ne lâche pas le morceau. J'ai compris que tu aimais Quinn autant que j'aime Rachel pendant que tu parlais cet après-midi, alors ne laisse pas tomber. Si Quinn est vraiment celle que tu m'as décrite, elle a besoin de ton aide et de ton amour, alors va derrière elle. Et, si tu as besoin de mon aide, je serai toujours là pour toi.

- C'est vrai?

- Quelle part?

- Celle de ne pas lâcher le morceau.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu ne peux pas abandonner. Il m'avait toujours semblé que Quinn t'avait regardée bizarrement, et maintenant je comprends pourquoi. Je pense qu'elle t'aime encore, mais qu'elle a peur. Alors vas-y meuf, et va chercher ta licorne. Je pense qu'elle n'attend que toi.

- Merci Santana.

- De rien Britt-Britt.- je décrochai à ce moment-là.

- Alors comme ça Quinn aime Brittany et vice-versa? Dis donc, le monde est à l'envers.- la voix de Rachel me surprit, et je faillis tomber du lit.

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'écouter les conversations est très malpoli?

- Oui, on me l'a appris. Mais j'étais inquiète quand je t'ai vue partir comme ça en direction de ta chambre, et en plus tu n'avais rien dit pendant tout le trajet, alors j'étais venue voir comment tu étais et puis j'ai entendu ce bout de conversation sans le vouloir. Est-ce que Brittany va bien?- elle s'assit à mes côtés pendant la dernière phrase.

- Oui, il me semble. Elle était triste quand elle m'a raconté tout ce truc avec Quinn au parc, mais maintenant elle a de nouveau de l'espoir.

- Et toi, comment tu vas?

- Disons que ça a été une journée de grandes émotions et révélations. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Quinn puisse être gay, et encore moins douce.

- Comment ça?- me demanda Rachel, surprise, et alors je lui racontai tout.- Oh Mon Dieu! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Quinn soit devenue comme ça à cause de ses parents. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas cools du tout, mais alors à ce point-là! Emmener leur propre fille à l'exorciste parce qu'elle est gay est criminel!

- Oui, t'as raison. Sur tous les points. Et moi qui pensais qu'elle avait toujours été une salope.

- Ouais, c'est incroyable.

- Les filles, Leroy vient d'arriver!- cria mon père depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Avec toute cette histoire j'avais fini par oublier que Rachel devions faire notre coming-out à Leroy. Je déglutis en même temps que Rachel, et me levai, l'entrainant à ma suite et l'embrassant.

Finalement, Leroy avait été cool. Il avait même été plus enthousiaste que mon père. Il avait presque sauté de joie. Il nous avait avoué être vraiment content de ne plus avoir à voir ce bonhomme extraterrestre de Finn, ce qui me fit rire fortement pour, bien évidemment, être ensuite grondée par Rachel. Seulement, un bisou sur sa joue suffit à me racheter et la bonne humeur régna pendant le reste de la soirée dans la famille Berry-Lopez.

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plût? J'espère en tout cas que oui. À bientôt pour un autre chapitre de Fall!**


	9. Last Kiss

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le neuvième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le dimanche passa à toute vitesse, entre rires et films, le tout en compagnie de l'amour de ma vie et de nos parents. Je dois en toute honnêteté avouer que j'étais de plus en plus amoureuse de Rachel, et la sentir dans mes bras était une sensation divine. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce soit elle l'amour de ma vie. Je veux dire, elle allait à l'encontre de toutes mes attirances habituelles. D'habitude je préférais les blondes aux yeux bleus qui étaient de grandes séductrices, et Rachel, elle était une fille calme et tranquille, douce et attentionnée, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette. Mais je ne plaignais pas de ça. J'aimais être à ses côtés. C'était apaisant et tranquille, comme faire une thérapie de relaxation. Grâce à ce week-end en sa compagnie, je pus revenir à l'école plus sereine que jamais. Je croisai Nip Tick dans le couloir, et elle sembla surprise que je ne l'insulte pas. Je n'irais plus le faire, car je n'avais plus aucune raison pour cela. Je lui souris même, ce qui la choqua davantage. Rachel, qui était à mes côtés, souriait. Il me semblait qu'elle était contente et amusée de voir la tête de Nez Refait. En effet, ça restera dans les annales. Bon, je pense que ce qu'il restera encore plus dans les annales est la stupide promesse que j'ai fait avec Rachel d'aider Brittany à retrouver sa Quinn chérie. Je me demandais encore comment est-ce que je pourrais faire cela. Nip Tuck semblait tellement impénétrable. On continua à avancer dans le couloir, et bientôt je vis Brittany qui semblait dans une discussion animée avec L'Homme infantilisé. Rachel et moi nous approchâmes d'eux, et je dus me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas sauter sur ce con de Finn quand il fit la bise à MA COPINE. Brittany, elle se limita à nous saluer et à me donner un regard qui signifiait "calme-toi". Je pris la main de Rachel, et elle me la serra, me disant qu'il n'y avait pas le feu au village. Je l'embrassait sur la joue et passai mon bras sur ses épaules. Elle se nicha contre moi et je souris. J'aimais voir comment Rachel se sentait bien dans mes bras. Ça me faisait sentir spéciale. En voyant cela, Finn s'excusa et partit, les larmes au bord des yeux, et, pour la première fois, j'eus pitié de lui. J'avais enfin réalisé qu'il avait vraiment aimé Rachel, et qu'il souffrait au milieu de tout ça. Je me tournai alors vers Brittany et lui dis:

- T'as déjà une idée sur comment reconquérir ta belle? Parce que nous ne sommes pas encore arrivées à quelque chose de viable.

- J'ai eu une idée hier soir. Comme nous sommes toutes au Glee Club, j'ai pensé à lui chanter quelque chose de spécial. Par contre, je ne sais pas encore quoi lui chanter.- me répondit-elle.

- Je viens de trouver une chanson qui peut aller parfaitement avec votre histoire.- dit Rachel, enthousiasmée.

- Laquelle?- demanda Brittany, curieuse.

- Blame It On The Moon de Katie Melua.

- Oui, elle est bien.- ajoutai-je.- Mais je pense qu'il nous faut quelque chose d'un peu plus moderne. En plus, cette chanson sonne presque comme Amy Winehouse complètement bourrée au milieu d'un bar.- Nous rîmes toutes les trois comme des folles, et ce fut alors que j'eus une illumination.- Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes de Dark Paradise de Lana Del Rey? Ça parle d'une personne qui aime une autre mais qui n'arrive jamais à être avec elle. Je pense qu'elle irait bien.

- Trop lente aussi, sans parler du fait que Lana Del Rey atteint des notes trop basses pour moi.- répliqua Brittany, en réfléchissant.- Je sais! J'ai trouvé!.- elle commença à sauter en plein milieu du couloir.

- Dis, dis, c'est quelle chanson?- demanda Rachel, tout aussi excitée que Brittany. Elles me faisaient rire. Je trouvais assez drôle qu'il n'y ait pas de ressentiment de la part de Rachel envers Brittany et qu'elles s'entendent aussi bien toutes les deux.

- Last Kiss de Taylor Swift.- dit-elle.- C'est d'une artiste connue qui écrit ses chansons grâce à ses propres sentiments, et cette chanson me semble parfaitement adaptée. C'est comme si je lui parlais à travers la chanson. Elle me semble parfaite.

- T'as parfaitement raison. C'est une chanson magnifique. Maintenant tu dois t'entraîner.

- Je connais la chanson par cœur déjà. J'avais l'habitude de m'échauffer à la guitare en jouant et chantant cette chanson. Aujourd'hui je vais seulement faire mon échauffement devant un public, devant la personne pour laquelle je l'ai toujours voulue chanter.

- C'est super, ça!- s'exclama Rachel.- J'ai hâte de t'entendre. Et, personnellement, si Quinn ne comprend pas le message, je pense qu'elle a besoin de lunettes pour y voir un peu plus clair.

Nous rîmes toutes de la blague de mon amour et ensuite je partis avec Rachel vers notre cours d'espagnol, qu'on avait en commun, alors que Brittany allait vers la gymnastique.

La matinée passa à toute vitesse et bientôt arriva l'heure du Glee Club. Étonnement, il n'y eut aucun incident à l'école, et Rachel n'avait pas encore subi une seule humiliation, ce qui me semblait suspect. Je me demandais bien ce que Quinn tramait, mais j'oubliai vite mes inquiétudes lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle de la chorale avec Rachel et vis Brittany qui y faisait les cent pas.

- Les filles, je ne vais pas arriver!- cria Brittany dès qu'elle nous vit, désespérée.

- Mais si, bien sûr que tu y arriveras.- La rassura aussitôt Rachel.- Tu vas être parfaite. Je suis sûre que t'as déjà joué cette chanson des centaines de fois et que tu ne feras aucune faute.

- C'est pas ça le problème!- répliqua Brittany.- J'ai trop peur de la réaction de Quinn. Je ne peux même pas imaginer son regard posé sur moi pendant que je chanterai. Je suis sûre que ce sera affreux et que je serai bloquée.

- Oublie ça.- lui dis-je.- Tu veux la reconquérir, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Elle est l'amour de ma vie.

- Alors c'est ça que tu dois faire. Tu dois prendre ton courage à deux mains et lui avouer tout ce que tu as dans le cœur, sans exception. Il faut que tu lui montres que tu l'aimes encore et que tu souffres, parce qu'il faut qu'elle comprenne que tu l'attends et qu'elle doit saisir sa chance, Brittany. Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur. Si tu l'aimes, va de l'avant et bats-toi pour elle. Dis-toi que tu chantes pour elle, pour l'avoir à nouveau dans tes bras, et tout ira bien.

- Facile à dire ça aux autres, hein?- répliqua-t-elle sèchement.- Est-ce que t'as déjà chanté pour Rachel, devant elle?

- Oui, je l'ai déjà fait. C'est certes intimidant, mais ça a été la meilleure expérience de ma vie, après l'avoir dans mes bras. Alors maintenant, si tu veux bien, calme-toi et prépare-toi. Tout le monde va bientôt arriver.

Lorsque Brittany fut calme, Rachel et moi prîmes place sur les bancs, alors que les autres arrivaient. Après une brève introduction de la part de M. Schue, Brittany s'assit devant tout le monde, une guitare à la main, et commença à jouer. Sa voix mélodieuse la suivit bientôt:  
"**I still remember the look on your face,**

**Lit through the darkness, at one fifty-eight,**

**Words that you whisper for just us to know**

**You told me you loved me, so why did you go away?**

**I do recall now, the smell of the rain,**

**Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plain,**

**That July nineth, the beat of your heart,**

**It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms.**

**But now I'll go, set on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes,**

**All that I know is I don't know,**

**How to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss,**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name forever the name on my lips**

**I do remember, swinging your step,**

**Life of the party, you're showing off again,**

**And I roll my eyes and then you pull me in,**

**I'm not much for dancing, before you I did.**

**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father,**

**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets,**

**How you kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something,**

**That's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**

**And I'll go, set on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is I don't know**

**How to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**

**And I'll feel you forget me like I used to feel you breath**

**And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are**

**Hope it's nice where you are**

**And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day**

**And something reminds you, you wish you had stay**

**You can plan for a changing, wheater and town,**

**But I never planned on you changing your mind**

**So I'll go, set on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is I don't know**

**How to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last kiss**

**Forever the name on my lips**

**Forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last"**

À la fin de la chanson, Brittany pleurait. Je vis son humeur se décomposer pendant qu'elle chantait tout cela. On dirait que plus elle chantait, plus elle ressentait toute la douleur qu'elle avait accumulée. Quand elle termina, elle dit seulement qu'elle espérait que la personne à qui cette chanson était adressée comprenne qu'elle l'aimait toujours et qu'elle n'oublierait jamais leur dernier baiser. J'observai Quinn. Elle semblait impassible, seulement, elle ne l'était pas. Son regard était brillant. Elle voulait pleurer. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se battait de toutes ses forces contre l'envie de prendre Brittany dans ses bras. Quand Brittany osa la regarder, Quinn se leva et s'approcha d'elle. En lisant ses lèvres, je pus comprendre qu'elle lui disait qu'elle était désolée pour leur passé. Quinn prit seulement sa main pendant une seconde, avant de partir pour aller pleurer en cachette. Brittany me regarda alors, perdue, et je lui fis le geste d'essuyer des larmes. Elle comprit alors que Quinn allait pleurer, et la suivit.

- Bon, c'est étrange tout ça.- dit Finn après que les deux filles soient parties.- C'est Brittany qui pleure en chantant, et c'est Quinn qui a besoin d'être consolée. Sérieux, vous, les filles, vous êtes incompréhensibles.- Tout le monde cria alors son prénom de manière désespérée.- Bah quoi, j'ai raison, non?- répliqua-t-il, visiblement perdu.

- Non Finn. Tu as encore une fois rien compris à la situation.- lui répondit son meilleur ami, Noah Puckerman.- Tu vois que Baby Mama et Brittany se kiffent? C'est pour ça qu'elles pleurent les deux, gars. Faut vraiment que t'ailles voir un neurologue mon pote, je pense que t'as des problèmes mentaux sérieux.- Tout le monde se mit alors à rire.- Non mais, revenant au sujet, je pense qu'il y a déjà eu quelque chose entre Quinn et Brittany.

- Oui, c'est sûr.- rajouta Kurt, le gay de service.- Elles n'auraient pas pleuré autant s'il n'y avait pas de l'histoire ancienne entre elles. T'en penses quoi toi, Santana? Je suis sûre que Brittany t'a déjà raconté quelque chose.

Et voilà, ils étaient repartis avec les rumeurs à la con. Seulement, je m'étais promise à moi-même de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit au sujet de Lucy Caboosey, par respect à Quinn et Brittany.

- Oui, tu dois savoir quelque chose sur tout ça, toi.- rajouta Mercedes, la soi-disant Beyoncé Knowles en version obèse du lycée.- D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, toi et Britt?

- Oui.- renchérit Kurt.- C'est vraiment étrange ça.

- Bah ça,- je sentais la catastrophe arriver de la bouche de Finn.- c'est parce que Santana sort avec Rachel.- la naturalité avec laquelle il avait dit cela était abhorrable. J'avais tellement envie d'écraser sa petite tête d'andouille contre le mur, seulement, j'avais pitié du mur, il risquait encore de devenir plus bête qu'un pierre.

Tout le monde nous regarda, et je sentis Rachel devenir toute rouge de honte. Mercedes et Kurt demandèrent en même temps si c'était vrai, et Rachel me regarda, cherchant une réponse dans mon regard. Au lieu de lui donner une réponse, je pris la parole:

- Oui, on sort ensemble. Vous avez un problème avec ça?- tout le monde fit non de la tête, et le sujet revint sur Quinn et Brittany. Bien évidemment, personne ne comprenait rien car personne ne savait que Quinn était Lucy Caboosey. Pour l'instant du moins…

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre vous-a-t'il plût? Je vous remercie déjà par vos reviews, qui me font toujours chaud au coeur. Votre soutien est très important pour moi, merci. À bientôt pour un autre chapitre de Fall! :-)**


	10. Underneath Your Clothes

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais voici le dixième chapitre de Fall. Petit Avertissement: Dans ce chapitre il y a une scène de sexe dont les détails sont tous dévoilés, alors, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir! :-) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

- J'espère que Brittany et Quinn aillent bien.- me dit Rachel quand on rentra à la maison.- Elle ne nous a rien dit et n'était pas à l'école cet après-midi.

- Oui. Je m'inquiète pour elles moi aussi. Si ça se trouve, elles ont passé l'après-midi ensemble. Après tout, elles ont séché les cours toutes les deux. D'ailleurs, Coach Sylvester était furax à cause de ça lors de l'entraînement. Elle nous a fait bosser comme des tarées notre muscu.

- Je sais, j'ai tout vu. Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais peut-être penser à contacter un hôpital psychiatrique. Elle est vraiment folle et a besoin d'être internée dans un de ces établissements.- je ris alors. N'empêche que mon amour avait raison. Sylvester était sans doute vraiment une folle qui s'était enfuie d'un hôpital psychiatrique.

- Tu sais de quoi j'ai besoin?- Rachel me dit non.- D'un bon massage. Ah ça oui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les muscles faits en compote.

Rachel me prit alors la main et me dit de la suivre. Elle m'emmena dans ma chambre et m'ordonna de me coucher sur le lit. Elle s'assit alors sur moi, et je sentis petit S se manifester aussitôt. Comment ne pas le faire quand Rachel semblait tellement sexy, assise comme ça sur moi? Je lui pris les mains et elle se baissa pour m'embrasser. Elle détacha ses mains des miennes et les passa sur mes cheveux, déposant de petits baisers sur mon visage en même temps. Je me saisis de ses mains, mais bientôt la situation s'inversa et Rachel retenait mes mains contre le matelas.

- Je t'aime. Tu sais ça?- me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je le pense.

- Alors laisse-moi te rendre cela clair dans ta tête.- elle se coucha sur moi et m'embrassa encore une fois. Elle suça alors le lobe de mon oreille et lâcha mes mains. Ensuite elle passa sa main gauche en-dessous de mon t-shirt et caressa mon abdomen.

- Tu fais de très bons massages, tu sais?- lui dis-je.

- Et je peux en faire des meilleurs encore.- répondit-elle, et elle frotta alors sa jambe contre mon pénis.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça?- lui demandai-je, inquiète.- Je sais que tu veux te préserver.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de me préserver. J'ai trouvé la personne avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Et tu sais quoi? Elle est juste en dessous de moi.

Elle m'embrassa alors, et je sentis tout son amour et toute sa confiance. Rachel était prête à perdre sa virginité avec moi! Elle m'aimait, et je ne pourrais pas gâcher ma chance de lui montrer que je l'aimais aussi. Je mis mes mains autour de sa taille et la serrai contre moi. Je l'embrassai et elle me caressa les seins par-dessus mon soutien-gorge. Elle se leva. Je lui enlevai son t-shirt. Elle me releva et m'enleva mon uniforme. Je me couchai, et elle resta assise. Je sentis son regard sur moi. Ce regard brûlait mes entrailles et me faisait l'aimer davantage. Sous son regard, j'avais l'impression d'être la chose la plus précieuse du monde entier. Elle passa ses mains sur mon ventre et me dit:

- Tu es magnifique. Je t'aime tellement Santana.- sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle était beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude. Ses pupilles étaient extrêmement dilatées, je savais que le désir la brûlait, et, pour tout dire, il me brûlait aussi. Mon regard descendit vers son corps, que j'admirai. Pendant que je la regardais, je la sentis trembler. Mon regard avait cet effet sur elle, et je trouvai que la voir dans cet état était la chose la plus magnifique que je n'avais jamais vue. Ma copine était magnifique. Sous ces habits d'enfant il y avait une femme, sans doute la plus belle que j'aie jamais vue. Ce fut à ce moment que je compris la chose la plus importante de ma vie. En la regardant, je compris vraiment que Rachel était la femme de ma vie et que plus rien ni personne ne pourrait nous séparer. Je compris à ce moment-là, en regardant ses yeux, que je l'aimais comme jamais je ne pourrais aimer personne, et que son amour était suffisant pour que je survive.

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les menai vers ma bouche pour les embrasser. Je sentis son regard passer de mon corps vers ses mains pour voir mon geste. Je levai mon regard vers le sien, et son regard s'attacha au mien. Je me vis à travers ses yeux, et je vis ce que je représentais pour elle. J'étais tout son monde. Elle était le mien.

- Tu es la femme de ma vie Rachel. Tu es la personne la plus importante dans mon monde, et rien ne pourra jamais nous détruire.- elle chercha dans mes yeux quelque chose. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais je lui laissai le champ libre. Je lui laissai libre accès à toutes mes émotions.- Je t'aime Rachel, et je ne peux même pas imaginer un seul jour sans toi.

Je vis Rachel se baisser, et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Je voyais tous ses mouvements au ralenti. Je sentis tout. À chaque centimètre qu'elle parcourait entre nous, son corps se collait au mien, et la sensation de contact entre nous était incroyable. Un feu brûlait en moi. J'étais anxieuse de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, comme si j'étais pleine de soif avec de l'eau juste à côté sans pouvoir la boire. Finalement, je sentis son nez contre le mien, et mes yeux rencontrèrent son regard. Nous restâmes pendant quelques minutes comme ça, nos regards collés l'un à l'autre. Je voyais mes propres yeux à travers son regard tellement son regard était brillant. Son regard était le reflet de son désir. Elle ne voulait aucune autre personne, seulement moi. Je terminai la distance entre nous avec un baiser affamé. J'eus l'impression d'être en train de l'embrasser pour la première fois. Je sentais un courant électrique passer entre nous par ce baiser, comme si nous étions en train de nous envoyer des échantillons de notre désir commun. Bientôt je lui enlevai son soutien-gorge et elle le mien, nos lèvres toujours scellées, sans jamais se séparer. Je passai mes mains sur ses seins et je la sentis trembler. Elle se pressa contre moi et je la serrai dans mes bras, comme une promesse d'être toujours là pour elle. Rachel brisa notre baiser et s'éloigna de moi. Je lui enlevai sa jupe et ses culottes en entendant sa respiration entrecoupée par le désir. Je regardai alors son corps parfait complètement nu. Elle était magnifique. Toutes ses formes étaient au bon endroit, et j'avais envie de la croquer de partout. Je posai mes mains sur sa taille et la menai contre moi. Seulement, elle s'éloigna de moi à nouveau. Je ne compris pas pourquoi elle s'éloignait jusqu'à ce que je sente ses mains enlever mes boxers et libérer mon érection. Je la vis fixer son regard sur mon membre et admirer la taille qu'il avait atteint, et je sentis tout mon sang affluer vers mon pénis. J'étais au bord de l'orgasme juste de sentir son regard comme ça sur moi, ce qui était une expérience tout à fait nouvelle pour moi. Je la menai à nouveau contre moi, et cette fois-ci elle ne s'opposa pas à mon geste. Nos lèvres se rejoignirent bientôt pour un baiser enflammé, qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'on ait perdu complètement notre souffle. Pendant notre baiser, la main droite de Rachel se balada sur mon ventre et caressa mes seins, lentement et doucement, et, lorsque le baiser termina, elle mena sa main vers mon pénis, qu'elle commença à caresser lentement. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle tellement les sensations étaient fortes. À chaque fois que ses doigts effleuraient mon gland, j'étais parcourue de frissons et je me sentais plus proche de l'orgasme. Au bout d'un moment, je n'en pouvais plus de ces stimuli qui n'étaient pas suffisants. Sentant ma frustration, Rachel fixa son regard au mien et se baissa de sorte à que son visage soit pile au-dessus de mon érection. La seconde d'après, je sentis son souffle sur mon gland, et, sans autre effort de sa part, j'eus l'orgasme le plus puissant de ma vie.

- Rachel!- criai-je pendant que je ne voyais que du blanc et que mon sperme coulait sur mon membre. Quand je récupérai un souffle plus ou moins normal, j'ouvris mes yeux pour voir Rachel me regarder avec un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres.- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Ça va être comme ça à chaque fois?-me demanda-t-elle, toujours avec ce sourire sur ses lèvres.

- De quoi?.- J'étais perdue. Je ne savais même pas de quoi elle me parlait.

- D'avoir un orgasme alors que je t'ai à peine touchée?

- C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive d'avoir un orgasme aussi vite. Et tu devrais le considérer comme un bon signe.

- Comment ça?- c'était à son tour d'être perdue, même si ce sourire vicieux était encore sur ses lèvres.

- C'est un bon signe parce que ça veut dire que je suis tout simplement trop attirée par toi.

- Tu sais que tu me dois un orgasme maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, je le sais.

- La question est: Est-tu prête pour ça?- franchement, entre nous, j'adorais voir cette version perverse de Rachel. Il me suffisait seulement d'entendre sa voix pour qu'une nouvelle érection apparaisse.

- Bien sûr que je le suis. Mais quelle question.

Dès que je finis ma phrase, j'inversai nos positions, et me mis au-dessus de mon amour. Les pupilles de Rachel se dilatèrent lorsqu'elle sentit mon pénis contre son entrée. Ses yeux étaient devenus complètement noirs de désir, et je n'avais qu'une seule envie: La pénétrer avec toute ma force et lui donner le meilleur orgasme de sa vie. Seulement, je savais qu'elle était vierge, et je ne voulais pas la blesser. Avant d'avancer, je lui demandai si elle était prête. Rachel me dit alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi prête de toute sa vie. Je commençai alors à la pénétrer, le plus doucement que je pouvais. Je sentis son hymen se rompre sous ma pression, et j'arrêtai alors tout mouvement pour la regarder. Il y avait une expression de douleur sur son visage.

- Tu veux que j'arrête?- lui demandai-je aussitôt, inquiète par sa douleur.

- Non. J'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu de temps, d'accord?- sa voix, toujours grave, trahissait alors sa douleur.

- Bien sûr mon amour.

Je la laissai respirer profondément et s'habituer à cette sensation. Au bout de deux minutes, elle me dit de continuer, et je continuai la pénétration. Je sentais les parois de son vagin serrer mon pénis. J'étais serrée en elle, mais c'était une sensation magnifique que celle d'être à l'intérieur de la femme que j'aime. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de Rachel. Si je ne savais pas ce qu'on était en train de faire, j'aurais dit qu'elle avait de la fièvre Elle était tellement mouillée que j'avais l'impression de glisser en elle. Quand j'atteignis le fond de son vagin, je fus étonnée de voir que j'avais réussi à la pénétrer complètement et que tout mon pénis rentrait en elle. Je laissai du temps à Rachel pour s'adapter à ma présence et je commençai alors les va-et-vient. Je commençai avec un rythme lent et bientôt Rachel commença à gémir mon prénom puis à demander plus. J'accélérai alors le rythme, et Rachel gémissait de plus en plus. À chaque fois que je rentrais en elle, je me sentais plus proche de l'orgasme.

- Santana, ne t'arrête pas! Je vais bientôt venir.- gémit Rachel lorsque je posai ma main droite sur son sein gauche pour le caresser. Bientôt je me sentis au bord du gouffre, tellement ses gémissements étaient puissants.

- Je vais venir bébé.- lui dis-je en posant mon regard sur elle. Je vis ses yeux tourner dans leur orbite et l'entendis gémir mon prénom doucement.- RACHEL!- criai-je quand l'orgasme arriva et que je commençai à laisser mon sperme en elle.

- Santana!- cria-t-elle, en ayant son orgasme en même temps que le mien. Je n'eus pas le temps de regarder son expression avant que mes yeux soient couverts par un voile blanc.

Lorsque je repris une respiration acceptable, je sortis de l'intérieur de ma dame et la regardai. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, et sur ses lèvres trônait un sourire de satisfaction.

- Ça a été bon?- lui demandai-je quand elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Parfait. Juste parfait.- je lui souris et l'embrassai.- Je t'aime Santana.

- Je t'aime aussi Rachel.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous ait plû. Je suis désolée si la scène d'amour entre Rachel et Santana n'était pas à l'hauteur de vos attentes. Encore une fois, merci par vos commentaire encourageants. Petite question: Est-ce que vous avez envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Quinn et Brittany après Last Kiss à travers des yeux d'une d'entre elles? Si oui, à travers les yeux de qui? Quinn ou Brittany? À bientôt!**


	11. Through The Rain VS Sick And Tired

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre de Fall. Oui, Santana n'a pas utilisé de capote. Les conséquences: Reste à voir. Vu que toutes vos demandes se sont tournées vers Quinn, ce chapitre sera intégralement selon le point de vue de Quinn. J'étais un peu réticente à écrire selon son point de vue, car pour moi elle était un personnage assez sombre. Grâce à vous, j'ai pu découvrir la Quinn de mon histoire et j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire selon sa vision. Merci pour vos commentaires et merci d'avoir répondu à ma petite question. :-)**

* * *

POV Quinn

J'ai dû partir de la salle du Glee Club. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi vulnérable, jamais je n'avais été aussi brisée, même quand ce con de Puck m'avait mise enceinte et que j'avais été expulsée de chez moi. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me permettre de pleurer là-bas, au milieu de tout le monde, tout près de Brittany. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, parce qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas être là. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'approcher. Ce serait trop douloureux. Mais, serait-ce plus douloureux que de la voir là, si près, et pourtant si loin? J'avais juste envie de pleurer, je n'en pouvais plus. Je courus du meilleur que je pus pour aller me réfugier là où je savais que personne ne me retrouverait, en-dessous des gradins du terrain de football. C'était mon endroit secret, là où je pouvais rester moi-même. Je m'assis dans un coin sombre, et ce fut alors que je commençai à entendre la pluie tomber. D'abord en de petites gouttes, puis de plus en plus forte. Et moi, j'accompagnais les larmes du ciel avec les miennes. Mon cœur était déchiré, et j'étais perdue. Comment me relever à nouveau? Comment assurer un mensonge que je ne pouvais plus supporter? Entendre Brittany me dire qu'elle était encore là pour moi et qu'elle m'attendait était trop, beaucoup plus que ce que je pouvais supporter. Mon cœur battait pour elle, et ma voix n'avait qu'une seule envie, crier mon amour pour elle, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Je ne pouvais pas prendre encore une fois le risque d'être rejetée. Ça fait déjà trop mal de devoir changer et de mentir à tout le monde, à commencer par nous-mêmes, puis de devoir vivre chez des gens qu'on ne connaît même pas parce que nos parents nous ont mis à la porte. Je ne pouvais pas être rejetée par toute la société, devenir une moins que rien. Cette fausse popularité, c'était tout ce qui me restait. Et, pour Brittany, ça pouvait sembler simple, mais ça ne l'était pas pour moi. Ses parents l'aimaient toujours et acceptaient ses choix, mais les miens non. Ils ont tué ma joie de vivre pour que je sois à leur image, ils m'ont mise à la porte quand je n'étais plus leur petite fille parfaite. Leur amour était conditionnel, tout comme celui de la plupart des gens. Et je devais remplir toutes ces conditions si je ne voulais pas devenir une moins que rien. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas m'approcher de Brittany.

- Quinn? LUCY?!- entendis-je Brittany crier, soudainement.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement. Elle était là, sous la pluie, en train de crier mon nom, et moi, j'étais là, cachée, en train de pleurer, brisée et vulnérable, comme le jour de notre premier baiser. C'était quatre ans en arrière. J'étais partie de l'école pendant la pause de midi en courant ce jour-là. Encore une fois, un gamin m'avait jeté ma propre nourriture dessus en se moquant de moi, et je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais été trop brisée, et j'étais partie. Brittany était venue derrière moi, et elle était au milieu de la pluie en train de m'appeler. Je m'étais cachée dans la petite maison de poupées de la cour de l'école enfantine. C'était là que Brittany m'avait trouvée et m'avait réconfortée. Ce jour-là, elle me promit d'être toujours là pour moi et de ne jamais me laisser tomber. Je n'avais jamais arrêté de pleurer, parce que je ne croyais pas un mot de ce qu'elle me disait, et ce fut alors qu'elle m'embrassa. Jamais je n'avais senti une chose pareille. Elle m'avait montré tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit et bien plus grâce à ce simple contact, et plus jamais je n'avais douté de ses promesses, parce que je compris qu'elle faisait tout cela parce qu'elle m'aimait.

Mais, serait-ce pareil cet après-midi-là, sous les gradins? Je continuai à entendre la voix de Brittany, mais plus lointaine. Elle était en train de partir. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il valait mieux que je la laisse partir et qu'elle comprenne que je ne pouvais plus être avec elle, pour plus que je le veuille. Je pensai alors à la douleur que je ressentis quand mes parents m'avaient séparée de Brittany. Ce serait à nouveau comme ça si je la laissais partir. Je perdrais sans doute l'amour de ma vie pour toujours. J'avais déjà failli la perdre avec cette Santana. Elle trouverait sans doute quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un mieux que moi, et moi, je resterais là, sous la pluie, en train de pleurer de son bonheur…

Que devais-je faire? La laisser partir et me laisser guider par la raison, ou suivre la voix de mon cœur et partir derrière elle? Je ne pourrais pas revenir sur ma décision… Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps…

- Brittany! BRITTANY!

Brittany se retourna, et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand elle vit qui l'avait appelée. Elle sembla hésiter avant de s'approcher, comme si elle n'était pas sûre si elle devait rester là où elle était où venir me rejoindre. J'étais debout, à côtés des gradins, toute mouillée et sale, les bras ouverts, un sourire sur les lèvres. Brittany avançait à de petits pas, comme si elle n'était pas sûre que c'était moi qui était là, ou comme si elle me donnait du temps pour revenir sur ma décision. Je n'allais pas revenir sur ma décision. Je l'avais prise, pour toujours, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. C'est pourquoi je m'avançai vers Brittany moi aussi. Elle commença à courir vers moi, et j'ouvris mes bras plus grand pour pouvoir l'accueillir. Sa queue de cheval était complètement défaite, et elle était encore plus mouillée que moi. Son maquillage était complètement ravagé et ses habits semblaient avoir été prêtés à des cochons, pleins de boue. Bon, les miens n'étaient pas mieux, mais c'était surprenant de voir Brittany comme ça, elle qui prenait toujours bien soin de son uniforme bien qu'on en ait un nouveau tous les trois mois.

Brittany me serra fort dans ses bras. C'était comme si nous nous étions retrouvées après ne pas nous être vues après de nombreuses années. Et c'était vrai, en quelque sorte. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi complète après son départ. J'avais choisi Lucy, et non Quinn, et j'avais bien fait. J'avais choisi le bonheur.

Je passai ma main sur la joue de Brittany pour essuyer ses larmes et l'embrassai avec tout mon amour. Ce fut magnifique, ce fut un rêve enfin devenu réalité. J'avais si longtemps espéré pouvoir faire ça, et me voilà, en train d'embrasser la femme de ma vie, tout comme je n'aurais jamais dû cesser de le faire.

- Coucou.- lui dis-je quand je terminai le baiser.

- Coucou.- me répondit-elle.- Tu m'avais manquée, tu sais, Lucy?

- Oui, je le sais. Et toi aussi, Britt.- je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai fort.- C'est peut-être mieux qu'on sorte d'ici. On est complètement mouillées.

- On peut aller chez moi si tu veux. En plus, je pourrai te faire un chocolat chaud comme tu les aimes.- proposa-t-elle.- C'est mieux que de rester ici à l'école, puis on peut être au calme.

- C'est une bonne idée. Je te suis.- lui dis-je, en me pas lâchant sa main. Je n'avais plus jamais envie de me séparer de l'amour de ma vie.

Quand nous arrivâmes au parking, nous dûmes nous séparer. Brittany devait conduire sa voiture, et moi la mienne. On se retrouverait chez elle. J'avais envie de lui offrir un petit truc. Après tout, elle avait attendu pendant tout ce temps, et avait toujours été là pour moi. Je m'arrêtai devant la fleuriste et achetai des tulipes rouges, symbole de l'amour éternel, celui que je ressentais pour Brittany. En sortant du magasin, bouquet en mains, je me cognai contre quelqu'un. Seulement, je ne pus pas savoir tout de suite qui c'était, car le bouquet cachait ma vue. Quand je l'enlevai de devant moi pour pouvoir reconnaître la personne devant moi, je devins aussi blanche que le calcaire. Devant moi se trouvait Judy, ma mère, que je ne voyais pas depuis deux ans, lorsqu'elle m'avait mise hors de chez moi. Elle me remarqua au même moment que moi, et devint aussi blanche que moi.

- Quinn?- dit-elle, incrédule.- C'est toi?

- Non, je ne suis plus Quinn. Je ne suis plus celle que tu as voulu façonner, et qui t'a suivie aveuglement. Je suis Lucy, celle qui ne voulait que l'amour et l'amitié des autres, celle que tu as bannie parce qu'elle aimait la personne la plus magnifique du monde. Tu te rappelles d'elle?

- Ne fais pas ça jeune fille. Un jour tu seras punie par tes pêchés, et personne ne pourra te sauver.

- Tu n'es personne pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire! C'est pas toi qui m'a dit que j'étais morte?

Judy me donna la claque la plus forte que je n'avais jamais ressentie.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça, jeune fille! Je suis ta mère, et tu me dois du respect!

- Je suis juste ta fille quand tu le veux, n'est-ce pas? Sache que moi, je ne veux plus être ta fille, alors, au revoir.

Je partis vers ma voiture et m'enfermai dedans, en larmes. Avec tout ça, j'avais même oublié Britt. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir ma mère? Ne m'avait-elle pas assez brisée? On dirait que non… Seulement, je n'étais plus sa fille, pour plus que cela fasse mal de se voir encore une fois rejetée par sa famille. Je démarrai la voiture et me dépêchai d'aller chez mon amour. En chemin, je pensai à tout ce que mes parents m'avaient fait subir et je me demandai si ça m'avait valu la peine d'avoir toujours voulu être la fille parfaite. Tout cela ne valait rien, en fin de comptes. J'étais devenue une personne hideuse, tout comme eux, sans cœur. Néanmoins, grâce à tout ce que j'avais subi, j'avais appris une chose: Il fallait que je me batte pour qui j'étais et pour ce que je voulais, parce que me réprimer n'avait fait que me blesser. Je ne serais plus jamais comme eux, je serais moi-même à partir de ce moment-là. J'avais fait le bon choix en choisissant Brittany et non pas le stupide espoir de redevenir la fille à papa que j'étais.

Brittany était inquiète lorsque j'arrivai chez elle. Lorsqu'elle vit les fleurs elle fut tout sourire, et me remercia chaleureusement, mais elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant mon visage. Elle m'apporta des vêtements secs et j'allai me changer pendant qu'elle préparait des chocolats chauds. Lorsque je revins au salon, elle était déjà assise sur le canapé, une tasse à la main. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir, ce que je fis après avoir pris une tasse de chocolat.

- Comment vas-tu?- me demanda-t-elle, après avoir posé sa tasse sur la table basse.- Tu me sembles chamboulée. Je suis désolée si c'est à cause de moi. Je ne voulais pas t'ajouter de problèmes, et je comprends si être avec moi c'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux.

- C'est pas ça. Être avec toi est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. C'est juste qu'en sortant de la fleuriste j'ai rencontré ma mère. Et c'est stupide que je sois chamboulée comme ça tu sais. Je devais avoir compris la leçon depuis tout ce temps, pourtant je l'ai laissée me blesser encore une fois.

- C'est normal, Quinn. C'est ta mère, tu ne pourras pas l'éviter. Elle te blessera toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, parce que c'est elle qui t'a donné la vie, et que t'as une certaine affection pour elle.- me dit-elle.

- Le problème c'est ça. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette affection pour elle? Elle n'a fait que me blesser pendant tout ce temps, et pourtant, je la laisse toujours m'atteindre avec ses mots blessants. Elle m'a dit que t'aimer est un pêché aujourd'hui. Mais je me suis promise une chose en venant ici: À partir de maintenant je serai moi-même, quelques que soient les conséquences. Je ne veux pas être comme eux. Je ne veux pas être hideuse et ne pas avoir de cœur. Je veux pouvoir aimer et être aimée, juste comme je suis.

- Ça me semble un bon point de départ. Tu sais que je t'aime comme tu es, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Sinon, je ne serais pas ici maintenant. Et je te remercie d'avoir attendu pendant tout ce temps et d'avoir été toujours là pour moi, même si je t'ai blessée. Sache que je le regrette. Je ne peux pas promettre que ce sera facile, mais je te promets que je ferai un effort pour ne plus être cette Quinn hideuse que j'ai été pendant ces dernières années.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que toi et moi on est à nouveau ensemble?- me demande Brittany, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Si tu le veux, oui. Envers et contre tous.

- Je le veux.- Brittany me sourit, et je la pris dans mes bras, la serrai fort contre moi, et l'embrassai avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle.- Maintenant, il faut qu'on parle.

- Bien sûr. Je t'écoute.

- Je t'aime plus que tout, et je sais que si je ne suis pas avec toi, je ne suis pas heureuse. Mais je ne peux plus supporter de te voir te mentir à toi-même et de te voir faire du mal à tous ces gens que t'humilies. Souviens-toi des choses. Tu étais à leur place avant, tu sais ce que c'est d'être la risée de l'école. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Lucy, cette personne douce et qui croyait en la bonté de chacun. Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de Quinn, et, si j'ai pris ce risque aujourd'hui de te laisser à nouveau rentrer dans ma vie, c'est parce que je crois qu'en dessous de cette carapace il y a encore cette Lucy que j'ai tant aimé.

- Si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai pris une décision Brittany. Avant de sortir de ma cachette, j'ai pris une décision, la plus importante de ma vie. Je me suis faite un ultimatum. Soit je restais Ice Quinn, l'intouchable et détestable, soit je prenais à nouveau le risque de devenir à nouveau Lucy et je revenais vers toi. Je t'ai choisie à toi Britt, parce que l'amour est plus fort que tout. Et tout comme toi, je sais que Lucy est encore là, au fond de moi, et que la personne que je suis vraiment est et restera toujours Lucy. Seulement, en tant que Lucy, j'ai grandi, et je ne suis plus la même. Certes je ne suis plus impitoyable et le monstre que j'étais avec ce masque de Quinn, mais je ne suis plus aussi douce et malléable que je l'étais. Je veux devenir une personne meilleure Brittany, mais j'ai peur. Je suis restée blessée par tout ce que j'ai subi, et je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter le rejet et l'humiliation encore une fois. En revenant vers toi, j'ai pris le risque de te faire confiance, de m'abandonner à toi, et d'éventuellement être rejetée et détruite à nouveau. Mais la vérité est que je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un, et que je t'ai toujours fait plus confiance qu'à moi-même. Je ne veux plus humilier tous ces gens. C'est vrai qu'ils méritent d'être heureux. Seulement j'ai peur qu'ils se tournent contre moi et me blessent et m'humilient. J'ai besoin de ton aide Britt. J'ai besoin de toi, encore une fois, et comme toujours. Mais je te promets de devenir une personne meilleure. Pas seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour moi. Je suis encore Lucy, pas tout à fait la même, mais encore celle que tu aimes.

- Et moi je suis encore cette Brittany qui a toujours été là pour t'épauler. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi.- elle me prit dans ses bras, et me serra très fort.- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir, et je serai là pour te protéger, toujours, comme je te l'avais promis il y a quatre ans. On va s'en sortir, d'accord?

- D'accord.- j'étais si bien dans ses bras. Je sentais que ma vie prenait enfin du sens, et j'avais l'impression que les choses allaient enfin s'arranger.- Plus fortes ensemble, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Plus fortes ensemble. Tu vas mieux maintenant?

- Je vais parfaitement bien. Et toi?

- Mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis enfin à la maison.

- Moi aussi. C'est juste triste qu'on ait prit tout ce temps pour se retrouver.

- Il le fallait, Quinn. On n'était pas encore prêtes. Je ne sais pas encore si on est prêtes maintenant, mais, en tout cas, on est un peu plus prêtes qu'avant. On fait quoi maintenant?

- Je dirai qu'on pourrait commencer par s'embrasser.- je l'embrassai doucement.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, tête de nœud.- dit Brittany après le baiser, visiblement très peu fâchée.- Je veux dire par apport à nous.

- Bah il n'y a rien à dire. On est ensemble, non?

- Oui, mais, par apport à l'école? On agit comment? On dit quoi?

- Bonne question. J'ai peur de leur réaction, mais d'un autre côté, je me suis promise d'être moi-même devant tout le monde.

- Et si on commençait par sembler amies? Comme ça tout le monde peut s'habituer à nous voir ensemble. Et, en plus, on a le temps pour nous préparer à nous montrer en tant que couple. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

- Je trouve que c'est une super idée. T'es un génie, Britt.- je l'embrassai sur la joue.

- Si seulement les profs me le disaient aussi… Et en fait, tu dois remercier Santana et Rachel.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais remercier Dwarf (nain en péjoratif) et Latina?- demandai-je, surprise.

- Arrête d'être méchante avec elles veux-tu? Si ce n'étaient pas elles, on n'en serait pas là maintenant. C'est grâce à leur aide que j'ai pu chanter pour toi aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai? Mais tu sortais pas avec Latina en fait?

- Oui, je sortais avec elle. Mais il se trouve qu'elle aime Rachel, et que moi je t'aime toi. Alors elle m'a promis de m'aider à être avec toi.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle et Rachel m'aideraient? J'ai été hideuse avec elles, surtout avec Rachel…

- Elles savent pour Lucy, elles savent qui tu es vraiment, et puis elles sont devenues en quelque sorte amies avec moi, donc, si elles savent que je suis heureuse avec toi, peu importe les préjugés qu'elles peuvent avoir sur toi, en tant qu'amies, c'est leur devoir de m'aider.

- D'accord. Alors je leur dois des gros bisous bien mouillés, c'est ça?

- Beurk, Quinn!- Brittany fit une moue adorable, qui me fit rire à en perdre le souffle.- Mais, attends, t'es pas fâchée qu'elles savent sur toi?

- Non. Si tu leur fais confiance, je dois apprendre à leur faire confiance moi-même.

Brittany m'embrassa et me dit que je venais de faire un très bon pas. On bût alors nos chocolats tranquillement. J'avais encore peur d'être humiliée à nouveau, mais, avec Brittany, tout semblait facile. Avec elle, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé une force inépuisable, une force magnifique, la force de l'amour. Je sentais que cela allait être facile de devenir quelqu'un meilleur, surtout avec la femme de ma vie à mes côtés.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous ait plût. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette Quinn ramollie, un peu comme si elle avait deux personnalités? Pour moi, Quinn va rester comme ça pendant un certain bout de temps. Disons qu'elle va trouver qui elle est vraiment. Merci encore une fois pour votre participation dans cette histoire. À bientôt pour un autre chapitre de Fall!**


	12. Behind (Blue) Hazel Eyes

**Rebonjour! Je sais, je sais, deux chapitres à la suite, c'est inédit, ou presque... Disons que travailler avec Quinn m'a donné de l'inspiration. :-) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaise. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

POV Santana

Je me réveillai le jour suivant avec la lumière qui battait sur mes paupières. C'était cinq heures et demie, et le réveil sonnerait dans un quart d'heure. Je me retournai pour essayer de me rendormir, mais j'entendis alors un grognement à mes côtés qui me fit sursauter. Bordel de merde, comment est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans mon lit? Mes yeux difficilement ouverts, je regardai le corps à mes côtés. C'était Rachel, et un sourire s'étira en me souvenant de ce qu'on avait fait la soirée passée. Par contre, je ne me souvenais pas du tout comment est-ce qu'on s'était toutes les deux endormies. Je ne me souvenais même pas d'avoir dîné le soir passé. On devait sans doute être épuisées par tout ce qu'on avait fait, ce qui était naturel. Je remarquai Rachel bouger, et ouvris à nouveau mes paupières pour voir comment elle était. Elle avait un gros sourire sur ses lèvres, et s'étira doucement avant d'ouvrir ses yeux et de me regarder. Son sourire s'élargit alors encore plus, et elle passa sa main droite sur ma joue gauche.

- Coucou.- me salua-t-elle.

- Coucou bébé.- lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser.- T'as bien dormi?

- Oui, comme un bébé. Et toi?

- J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie. Je pense qu'on devrait faire l'amour plus souvent.

- Ah bon? Eh bien, moi je pense que non.

- Et pourquoi, si je peux savoir?- je savais qu'elle me taquinait, alors je rentrais dans son jeu.

- Parce que c'est très fatigant. Figure-toi que j'ai l'impression d'être passée au rouleau-compresseur. J'ai vraiment mal partout.

- Bon, si c'est le cas, il vaut mieux qu'on ne fasse plus du tout l'amour. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te sentes aussi mal après tout.

- Tu sais que je rigolais, n'est-ce pas?- se pressa-t-elle de rectifier.- Je suis parfaitement d'accord qu'on fasse l'amour plus souvent, je jouais seulement.

- Je savais bébé. Seulement, tu viens de te prendre à ton propre jeu.- je lui souris, et elle me donna une petite claque, comme si elle était fâchée. Je l'enlaçai et l'embrassai, un gros sourire sur mes lèvres. J'adorais taquiner ma copine, définitivement.

- T'es terrible, tu sais?

- Je sais, et c'est parce que t'es exactement comme moi que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Ça, après le fait que t'aies le corps le plus parfait que j'aie jamais vu.

- Perverse!- répliqua-t-elle, en feignant être indignée.

- Je ne suis pas perverse, je suis seulement observatrice, et en train d'honorer la femme de ma vie.

- Je sais, petite coquine.- elle m'embrassa alors, et me cligna l'œil gauche.

Ce fut alors que mon stupide réveil décida de sonner. Je passai mon bras par-dessus le corps de Rachel et l'éteignis, avant de me lever, bien évidemment sans me rappeler que j'étais complètement nue. Non pas que Rachel ne m'ait jamais vue nue, ce qui aurait été impossible, données les circonstances, mais c'était gênant parce que comme ça Rachel pouvait assister à mon érection matinale, augmentée par le fait de m'être réveillée en présence de la plus magnifique des femmes complètement nue.

- C'est comme ça tous les matins?- me demanda Rachel dès qu'elle remarqua mon érection.

- Disons qu'aujourd'hui c'est pire que d'habitude.- répondis-je.

- Parce que je suis là, n'est-ce pas?- Rachel avait mis son sourire coquin en place. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que j'allais arriver en retard pour l'entraînement des Cheerios…

- Oui, parce que t'es là, bébé.

- T'aurais peut-être besoin d'aide pour ça, non?- son sourire s'étira un peu plus. J'allais définitivement arriver en retard à l'entraînement…

Je la pris par la main et l'entraînai avec moi vers ma salle de bains. Je mis l'eau à chauffer et commençai à embrasser ma dame. Rachel mit ses mains autour de ma taille, qu'elle tint le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Quand l'eau fut à la bonne température, nous rentrâmes toutes les deux dans la cabine de douche et nous embrassâmes sous l'eau chaude qui coulait sur nos corps comme de la pluie. Une des mains de Rachel commença à descendre vers mon érection, qu'elle prit, me faisant trembler.

- Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas?- me demanda-t-elle.

- Tu sais que j'aime ça. Je ne peux tout simplement te résister.

Ma réponse dut lui plaire, car elle commença à caresser mon érection et à faire des va-et-vient avec sa main, pendant qu'elle mordillait mon cou. J'allais être marquée, mais je m'en foutais. Ça valait la peine, Rachel valait la peine. Bientôt j'attins l'orgasme, et Rachel m'embrassa et me dit qu'elle m'aimait avant de partir de la cabine de douche. Je finis de prendre ma douche et revins à ma chambre pour pouvoir m'habiller. Quand j'arrivai à la cuisine, mon sac sur mon épaule, je trouvai Rachel assise devant le bar, les cheveux encore mouillés et en sous-vêtements. Leroy était aux fourneaux, et mon père lisait le journal, assis à côté de Rachel. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette scène, à commencer par l'apparence de Rachel. Normalement, elle n'aurait jamais été de cheveux mouillés et en sous-vêtements en dehors de sa chambre, à moins que ce soit pour me provoquer. Mais son attitude ne me montra pas qu'elle voulait me provoquer. En effet, quand j'arrivai dans la pièce, elle me fit un petit sourire désolé, et aucun des deux hommes ne se retourna. Effectivement, quelque chose se tramait, et ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

- Bonjour tout le monde!- dis-je, pour essayer d'égayer la conversation.

- Santana! Content que tu te sois jointe à nous. En effet, on t'attendait.- me dit Leroy. Suspect

- Ah bon? Vous m'attendiez?

- Oui, on t'attendait.- me répondit mon père.- Maintenant, si tu veux bien, viens t'asseoir.- Quelque chose allait arriver, pas de doute là-dedans.

- Bon, quelque chose se passe. Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous agissez tous bizarrement?- demandai-je, après m'être assise à côté de Rachel, qui me prit la main.

- On sait ce que vous avez fait hier soir. Et ce matin, d'ailleurs, si voir ma fille enroulée dans une serviette complètement mouillée en plein milieu du couloir est une preuve.- commença Leroy. Ok, ils savaient qu'on avait baisé. Maintenant quoi?- Quand on a accepté votre relation ça ne voulait pas dire qu'on acceptait que vous ayez des relation sexuelles, et encore moins à la maison.

- D'autant plus que tu sais quel est le risque Santana, n'est-ce pas?- ajouta mon père. Oui, je savais le risque. Rachel pouvait tomber enceinte. Seulement, ce n'était pas la mauvaise période du mois et je savais qu'elle prenait la pilule.- De toute façon, à partir de maintenant, ce sera la politique de la porte ouverte dans la maison. Quand vous serez ensemble dans la même pièce, j'exige que la porte de celle-ci soit ouverte, même si vous allez seulement dormir. D'accord?

- Est-ce qu'on a le choix?- répliquai-je.

- Non.- répondit mon père.

- Alors le sujet est réglé. Est-ce qu'on peut avoir un petit-déjeuner normal maintenant?

- Tu peux pas imaginer comment j'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu nos parents sur le couloir.- me raconta Rachel, pendant qu'on allait à l'école.- Je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient là, et ils ne m'attendaient pas. Alors tu vois bien ce qu'il s'est passé. On est restés là une minute sans rien dire, dans le genre. Moi j'avais hyper peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer, mais, finalement, ton père m'a dit d'aller m'habiller et de les rejoindre à la cuisine. Quand j'y suis arrivée, ils ne m'ont rien dit. Je pense que de toute façon ils savaient déjà qu'on avait fait l'amour hier.

- C'est sûr.- lui répondis-je.- De toute façon, on avait laissé la porte de la chambre ouverte, et on était toutes les deux nues, alors ils n'avaient qu'à ajouter les éléments à l'équation. De toute façon, ça n'a pas été aussi grave que ça. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre, de toute manière.

- Oui, c'est sûr. En fait, quel est le risque dont ton père a parlé?

- Que tu tombes enceinte.- répondis-je, tout naturellement.- De toute façon, tu prends la pilule, n'est-ce pas?

- Euh, non… Les médicaments que je prends sont des vitamines pour ma voix. Mais, de toute façon, c'est pas encore ma période d'ovulation, donc tout va bien.

- Ouais. Mais il faudrait que tu commences à prendre la pilule, je pense, non?

- T'as bien compris nos parents, non? Pas de relations sexuelles.

- Et tu crois que je vais résister à la tentation, moi?- répliquai-je en garant la voiture.

- T'as raison… Même moi, je ne pourrai pas résister.- Rachel sortit de la voiture.- Oh Mon Dieu!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?- demandai-je, affolée par le ton de voix de Rachel.

- Regarde! Tu vois ce que je vois?- je regardai dans la direction que regardait Rachel et remarquai la voiture de Brittany garée. En regardant mieux, je vis Brittany et Quinn à l'intérieur, en train de rigoler puis de s'embrasser.

- Oh Mon Dieu!- dis-je en prenant Rachel dans mes bras.- C'est magnifique! Elles vont bien ensemble, pour peu que j'aime Nip Tuck.

- Arrête avec ça! Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais Quinn semble différente, plus gentille en quelque sorte.

- Du paraître au être il y a une grande différence, Rach. Si j'étais toi, je ne ferai pas trop confiance à Nip Tuck.

- Écoute tête de mule! On verra bien comment la journée va se passer, d'accord?

- D'accord. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre si Nip Tuck est toujours la même.- je remarquai que Brittany s'apprêtait à sortir de la voiture.

- Tu sais pourquoi je t'aime?- me demanda Rachel.

- Non. Peut-être parce que je suis une bombe sexuelle?

- Non, parce que tu es une vraie tête de mule.- elle décida alors de m'embrasser. Mon corps s'enflamme en deux secondes, et je serai Rachel fort contre moi.

- Eh les filles, trouvez-vous une chambre! Il y a trop de tension sexuelle ici!- cria Brittany. Je me retournai aussitôt pour la voir venir vers nous. Quinn venait un peu derrière, en tenant une des mains de Brittany. Elle semblait douce, et, d'une certaine manière fragile. Rien à voir avec la Quinn que j'avais connue… Alors serait-elle comme ça de l'intérieur?

- Tu sais comment on est…- répondit Rachel pendant que j'observais Quinn.- on ne peut pas se retenir.- Brittany se mit à rire avant de nous faire la bise.

- Euh, salut.- dit Quinn, gênée. Cette version de Quinn me faisait bizarre, en comparaison avec Ice Quinn.- En fait, je suis désolée pour les merdes que je vous ai fait. Surtout à toi Rachel. J'étais à ta place dans le passé, et j'aurais pas dû te faire subir ce que je n'avais pas aimé subir moi-même. Et merci à vous deux. Si vous n'aviez pas aidé Britt, je n'aurais pas été ici maintenant.

- De rien!- répondit Rachel, enthousiasmée, alors que j'observais toujours Quinn. Elle sentait mon regard, et pourtant elle ne réagissait pas.

- Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance Santana. À vrai dire, si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, je ne m'aurais pas fait confiance aussi. Mais je ne suis plus Ice Quinn. J'espère que tu puisses les comprendre et qu'on puisse éventuellement devenir amies.- j'observai Quinn, à la recherche d'un mensonge quelconque, mais son regard ne montrait que de la peine. Elle ne mentait pas, elle n'était plus une salope.

- Bon, je vais te faire confiance, pour l'instant. À la première crasse, t'auras affaire avec moi. Et t'avise pas de t'approcher de Rachel, ok?

- Pigé.- Quinn montra son premier sourire.- Je vais dire la même chose à propos de Britt-Britt.

- T'inquiète.- je lui souris. Finalement, je commençais à apprécier cette Quinn. Elle était bien mieux que celle que j'avais connue.- Et pis, pour ma part, je te pardonne.

- Merci, c'était important pour moi.- me dit-elle.

- Bon, on va aux vestiaires?- dit Brittany.- Coach va nous tuer si on arrive en retard.- j'embrassai Rachel avant qu'elle aille aux gradins.

- Crois-moi, elle nous a déjà tués hier par votre faute.- dis-je.- Heureusement que ça a valu la peine de faire toute cette muscu. Si je ne vous voyais pas ensemble aujourd'hui je crois que j'aurais tiré une balle sur vos têtes.

Les filles rirent. Ça me faisait vachement bizarre d'être toute pote-pote avec Quinn, mais maintenant elle ne me semblait pas si mauvaise que ça. Elle était même potable, en quelque sorte.

La matinée se passa étonnement bien. Quinn avait été très sympathique, et semblait très douce. Elle riait à nos blagues et démontrait de l'humour elle-même. Si je n'avais pas eu un passé turbulent avec elle, j'aurais même dit qu'on avait toujours été amies. Brittany semblait heureuse avec elle, et c'était le principal. Elle jetait du bonheur partout où elle était et n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Jamais je ne l'avais vue aussi contente. Et Quinn, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire sur elle, mis à part ce que j'avais déjà dit sur elle. Je voyais qu'elle était différente, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle que je n'arrivais pas à capter. Bien qu'elle ait beaucoup socialisé avec moi et Rachel aujourd'hui, elle semblait réservée, et je n'arrivais pas à accéder à ses émotions. Il me semblait qu'elle était en pleine confusion sentimentale, et je ne savais pas si Brittany s'en était déjà aperçue. J'avais presque la sensation que Quinn avait peur de quelque chose et était sur ses gardes, mais je ne savais pas comment le prouver. Je ne la connaissais pas assez bien pour pouvoir dire ce qu'il se passait en elle, et ça me déstabilisait. J'avais l'habitude de bien cerner les personnes, mais c'était difficile avec cette version de Quinn. Certes elle avait encore son caractère de chef, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Elle ne faisait plus la diva, elle répondait juste au bon moment avec juste assez d'intonation pour qu'on comprenne qu'elle était encore une des puissantes, mais sinon, elle était inoffensive à 100%. Je ne savais pas comment agir avec elle. Et c'était compliqué. En gros, je menai une conversation assez banale pendant toute la journée avec elle. Bien évidemment, elle était toujours collée à Brittany, comme si elle était une bouée de sauvetage, et elle riait à ses blagues, en lançait certaines sur les profs ou ce genre de trucs, mais c'était tout. C'était comme si elle était perdue, et ne savait pas vraiment où aller.

Au Glee Club, Quinn voulut chanter quelque chose au début du cours. Elle chanta Behind Blue Eyes des Limp Bizkit. C'était une chanson triste, mais qui disait beaucoup sur elle. Comme elle le disait, personne ne savait ce que c'était d'être destinée à dire seulement des mensonges, mais ses rêves n'étaient pas aussi vides qu'il le semblait. Il me semblait qu'elle était en pleine transition entre devoir dire des mensonges et commencer à vivre ses propres rêves et sa vérité à elle, et qu'elle était perdue là au milieu.

- Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je vous ai fait dans le passé et la manière dont je vous ai traités. Surtout toi Rachel.- dit-elle à la fin de sa chanson.- Je suis en train de devenir quelqu'un de mieux, mais ce n'est pas facile. Derrière mes yeux noisettes, il y a un passé douloureux qui m'a menée à devoir cacher qui j'étais réellement pendant ces années de lycée. Et maintenant, je suis en train de me retrouver. Seulement, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je sais que je peux compter avec Brittany. Est-ce que je peux compter avec vous aussi?- sa voix trahissait sa douleur et sa peine, mais elle toucha le cœur de chacun. Tout le Glee Club se leva et alla enlacer Quinn.

- On est avec toi, Baby Mama.- disait Puck.- Rappelle-toi de True Colors.- disait M. Schue.- On est une famille, on s'entraide.- disait Artie, et ainsi de suite. À la fin du câlin collectif, Brittany prit Quinn dans ses bras très fort et lui donna un bisou sur la joue. Rachel la prit dans ses bras ensuite.- Je suis là moi aussi, pour t'aider. Et puis, on va enfin pouvoir être amies.- malgré ses larmes, Quinn sourit, et serra Rachel dans ses bras.- Merci.- lui dit-elle. À mon tour, je la pris pour un câlin, à la surprise générale.- Je peux ne pas trop t'apprécier, mais t'as vraiment envie de changer, alors t'as mon aide et mon encouragement. Passe chez moi un de ses quatre, ok? Je pense qu'on a des choses à se dire.- Quinn me fit un oui de la tête et me serra aussi dans ses bras. J'étais contente d'avoir pu l'aider.

À la fin de l'entraînement des Cheerios, Quinn me demanda si elle pouvait passer chez moi dans une demi-heure. Je lui dis tout simplement que la porte était ouverte, et elle comprit le message. Elle pouvait passer quand elle le voulait. Pendant que je finissais de ranger mes choses dans le coffre de ma voiture, Brittany vint me parler:

- Merci pour ce que tu fais pour Quinn. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas forcément dans ton cœur, mais c'est important pour elle d'avoir du soutien.

- C'est rien, crois-moi. J'étais aussi une salope finie, là-bas à New York, mais avoir connu Rachel m'a changée. Je ne suis plus la même que j'avais été. Je comprends un peu ce qu'elle passe, et je pense que je peux l'aider à ce sujet. Et puis, elle m'intrigue. J'ai envie de faire connaissance avec elle. Je pense qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre.

- Évite juste de lui casser le nez si elle t'énerve, d'accord?- je souris et lui fis un oui de la tête avant de la saluer et de partir chez moi pour aller prendre une douche avant que Quinn n'arrive. Quand je rentrai, Rachel était déjà sur le canapé, en train de manger des biscuits de soja et de boire du jus d'orange. Elle regardait Gossip Girl. Je ne savais pas comment elle pouvait supporter cette série, mais bon, c'étaient ses goûts. Moi, personnellement, je ne pouvais pas voir cette série, elle m'énervait. Bien sûr qu'on fait des conneries, et bien sûr qu'il y a des gens du lycée qui racontent de la merde, mais jusqu'au point où ça devient de la conspiration? Pitié! Enfin bref… J'allai prendre une douche, et, quand je revins au salon, Quinn était déjà en train de discuter avec Rachel sur la série hideuse. Double pitié!

- Salut Quinn!- dis-je pour que l'attention me soit ramenée.

- Oh! Salut Santana. Je n'étais un peu perdue dans cette discussion très animée avec Rachel.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué. On va dans ma chambre?

- Oui, bien sûr!

- Tu veux venir Rae?- demandai-je à Rachel.

- Ouais, je vais juste éteindre la télé et je vous suis.

Moi et Quinn venions de nous asseoir sur mon lit quand Rachel nous rejoignit. Elle avait ramené à manger, comme à son habitude. Elle posa une assiette pleine de biscuits au milieu du petit cercle que nous avions formé et en prit un.

- Ça va?- ce fut la première chose que je demandai à Quinn.- Ce n'est pas une question rhétorique.

- Ça va petit à petit. Disons que c'est pas facile de changer qui on est du jour au lendemain, surtout pour devenir soi-même, et non plus le pantin de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui, c'est sûr. Brittany m'avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous deux le week-end passé. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, moi et Rachel aimerions savoir les choses selon ton point de vue. Je sais que Rachel meurt d'envie de t'aider et de t'avoir comme amie, parce qu'elle croit que t'es une bonne personne. Moi je sais que t'as un bon fond, mais j'ai pas encore tout à fait confiance en toi. J'ai quand même envie de t'aider, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de savoir quels sont tes problèmes. T'es d'accord de nous parler de ton passé?

- Je suis vraiment obligée à le faire?- demanda Quinn, incertaine. Elle avait peur de ressortir ses vieux démons.

- Je pense que si tu ne parles pas de tes problèmes, ça empirera les choses. C'est toujours mieux de sortir ce qu'on a de lourd dans notre cœur. Si ça n'arrange pas les choses, au moins ça nous allège.- lui répondit Rachel.- C'est à toi de savoir si ça vaut la peine de nous parler ou pas. Sache juste que ce qui sera dit ici restera ici.

- Ok.- Quinn réfléchit pendant un moment.- Mon nom complet est Lucy Quinn Fabray. Je suis fille de Russel et Judy Fabray. Mes parents sont extrêmement catholiques et ils m'ont toujours éduquée très sévèrement. Quand j'avais sept ans, ma sœur Samantha partit de la maison pour l'université et ne revint plus jamais. Elle était ma confidente, et ma protectrice. Elle était toujours là pour m'aider quand mon père rentrait trop bourré à la maison et voulait me frapper. En gros, dans ma famille, on n'est qu'apparences. Il fallait qu'on semble les plus parfaits possibles pour que tout le monde nous aime. Dans ma famille, j'ai très tôt compris que l'amour était conditionnel. Si t'es une fille parfaite, alors t'auras tout ce que tu voudras et tu seras adorée par tout le monde. Sauf par ton père, quand il rentre avec quelques verres de whisky en plus dans le sang, mais ça, on s'en contre-fout. Je n'avais jamais été très belle. Disons que j'étais le vilain canard de la famille. Je devais porter des fond de bouteille en guise de lunettes, j'étais trop grosse, je m'habillais comme un chasseur- oui, c'était pire que toi Rachel- et j'étais la risée de l'école. Mes parents me trouvaient moche, et n'hésitaient pas à me le dire. Mais ce n'était pas un problème aussi gros que ça, après tout. Le pire était quand mon père me frappait. Au fil des années, c'était devenu quotidien, et ma mère ne faisait absolument rien pour me protéger. Ma mère était dans sa chambre en train de se doper. De toute façon, elle savait qu'après moi c'était son tour, alors à quoi ça servait d'avancer sa peine? Quand j'étais arrivée au collège, les humiliations à l'école étaient devenues plus dures et je n'étais pas prête pour l'adolescence. Malgré tout cela, je continuais à laisser mon père me frapper et j'avais des bonnes notes à l'école. Mais c'était trop dur pour moi. Et puis, Brittany déménagea dans le quartier avec sa famille, de Chicago. Je savais qui elle était, mais elle m'avait rarement adressé un regard. Elle m'avait toujours fascinée, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je pense que je l'ai seulement découvert quand elle m'a embrassée pour la première fois. Mais avant cela elle avait pris ma défense devant les gars de l'équipe de baseball, et elle venait toujours me parler. Je ne voulais pas lui parler, j'avais peur que ce soit une technique d'approche pour se foutre encore plus de ma gueule après. Et puis, un jour, les gars de l'équipe de baseball prirent leur revanche, et c'en fut trop pour moi. J'en avais complètement marre, et je ne pouvais plus les supporter. J'avais eu besoin d'aller me cacher, loin de tout le merdier qu'était ma vie. Et Brittany était venue derrière moi. Elle était partie au milieu de la pluie. Ses vêtement dégoulinaient l'eau, mais elle était là, au milieu du préau de l'école enfantine, en train de crier mon nom et de me chercher. Je ne voulais pas me montrer, j'avais peur, mais Brittany finit par me trouver, cachée dans une maison de poupées. Elle me rejoignit et me parla. Elle me promit d'être toujours là pour moi et de ne jamais me laisser tomber, mais je n'avais pas arrêté de pleurer, parce que je ne croyais pas un de ses mots. Pour me convaincre, elle fit la chose la plus folle du monde: elle m'embrassa. À ce moment-là je compris que ses promesses n'étaient pas en vain, qu'elle m'aimait et que j'étais fascinée par elle parce que je l'aimais. Je n'aurais jamais pu croire que Brittany puisse tomber amoureuse de moi, Lucy Caboosey, et pourtant, elle l'avait fait, et elle était devenue l'amour de ma vie. À partir de ce moment, on fut inséparables. Britt essayait de venir le plus souvent possible à la maison, parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il s'y passait, et, si on avait des invités, mon père ne ferait jamais rien, il tenait trop à garder les apparences. Et moi j'étais heureuse. Pour une fois dans ma vie, tout semblait aller bien. Jusqu'à ce maudit jour où mes parents me surprirent en train d'embrasser Brittany dans ma chambre. Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'on sortait ensemble, en secret. Ce jour-là, je dus enterrer Lucy pour devenir Quinn Fabray, l'impitoyable et destructrice cheerleader. Mes parents, ensemble, m'avaient plus battue que jamais. J'avais failli être internée à l'hôpital en coma. Mes parents dirent que j'avais un démon en moi, et m'emmenèrent à l'exorciste. Comme l'exorciste n'avait pas marché, ils se dirent que c'était parce que j'étais trop moche et que je voulais devenir comme Brittany que j'avais fait une chose aussi pervertie. Alors je fis plastique sur plastique pour devenir celle que je suis maintenant, plus des centaines d'heures de gym. J'ai été dans un camp pour cheerleaders, mais au style militaire. Mes parents avaient changé mon numéro de téléphone, effacé mon adresse-email et créé une nouvelle adresse e-mail et un compte Facebook. J'étais interdite d'avoir tout contact amical ou amoureux avec Brittany. J'étais devenue Ice Quinn. Après j'ai été enceinte, mes parents m'ont mise à la rue, mon bébé est mort pendant la naissance. Et je continuais à être Ice Queen parce que je maintenais vivant l'espoir de pouvoir un jour refaire les liens avec mes parents. Mais je m'étais trompée. Mes parents sont de la pire espèce qui puisse exister, et j'ai bien fait de revenir auprès de Brittany.

- Wow, c'est une longue histoire.- commenta Rachel quand Quinn termina de tout raconter.- Mais j'ai l'impression que tu es bien passée au-dessus de tout ce passé. C'est sûr que la mort de ton bébé doit garder des séquelles, mais tu t'en sors pas mal, pour tout ce que tu as vécu.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Rach.- dis-je.- Rectifie si je me trompe Quinn, mais t'as peur qu'on te rejette et qu'on t'humilie parce que tu veux seulement être celle que tu es. Tu as peur que l'amour de tout le monde soit conditionnel, et tu sais que l'amour de Brittany seul ne te suffit pas. Tu ne fais pas confiance aux personnes parce que ceux que tu aimais les plu t'ont tourné le dos, à commencer par ta sœur Samantha. Mais peut-être que Samantha ne t'a pas abandonnée. Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus vivre là-bas avec tes parents et avait besoin d'être elle-même. Parce que si elle te protégeait, c'était parce qu'elle t'aimait vraiment. Si j'étais toi, je l'appellerais, juste pour prendre des nouvelles. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente, et qu'elle sait déjà certaines choses sur toi.

Quinn était incrédule. Elle me regardait comme si j'étais un putain d'extra-terrestre. Elle avait de la peine à croire que je l'avais cernée aussi vite. Seulement, je savais lire à travers les lignes, et tout ce que je lui avais dit était ce que j'avais discerné dans ses paroles et dans sa manière de parler sur les choses.

- Quinn, tu n'es pas toute seule.- lui dit Rachel.- Tu nous a à nous. Certes, tu ne nous connais pas depuis longtemps, mais c'est assez, non? On est là pour t'aider, et on t'accepte comme tu es.

Quinn commença à pleurer. Elle comprit le message, et elle nous fit vraiment confiance à partir de ce moment-là.

* * *

**C'est un long chapitre, je le sais. Mais j'espère qu'il vous ait plût. On voit bien que Quinn continue à être ce personnage un peu mystérieux. On ne sait pas trop où elle en est, mais ça va venir. Je suis désolée si pour l'instant on s'éloigne un peu du Pezberry initial, mais j'ai trouvé qu'un peu d'amitié Quinntana ne ferait pas de mal, surtout si on veut essayer (éventuellement) de créer la Unholy Trinity. Petite question n°2: Vous voulez un petit bébé Pezberry maintenant (adolescence) ou dans le futur (adultes)? À bientôt pour un autre chapitre de Fall!**


End file.
